Nunca Olvides
by CuartoEspada
Summary: Después del fin de la guerra frente a Kaguya, no todo termina como uno lo espera y ahora en un mundo lleno de seres sobrenaturales Naruto se enfrentara a todo lo que se le ponga en frente con tal de asegurar el bienestar de sus seres queridos. OPNaruto, Naru/Harem, XOver con algun otro anime o videojuego en el uso de personajes.
1. Prologo

"diálogos normales"

"_pensamientos"_

"**bijuu, dragones, deidades, etc."**

"_**bijuu, dragones, deidades, etc. pensando"**_

**Espero les guste esta historia que va comenzando**

**PROLOGO**

**NARUTO POV**

"_Lluvia… siento las gotas en mi cara…"_

"…to"

"_Escucho una voz…"_

"…ruto!"

"_¿Sakura-chan me está llamando?"_

"¡Naruto despierta!"

Con ese grito finalmente desperté, y puedo ver claramente su rostro preocupado, me siento algo mareado y me toma un poco darme cuenta donde estoy y lo que pasa, volteando al cielo puedo ver a Sasuke peleando con Kaguya o más bien dicho evadiendo los ataques de la Princesa Alíen lo mejor que puede, claramente tratando de mantenerla lo más alejada posible de nosotros pero sus ataques son incesantes.

"Que gusto que por fin despertaste Naruto, Sasuke-kun ha tratado de mantener a Kaguya lejos mientras Kakashi-sensei y tú se recuperaban" escucho las palabras de Sakura-chan y en efecto veo q Kakashi-sensei está parado a nuestro lado mirando al cielo, y voltea a verme con una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos.

"Qué bueno que despertaste Naruto, tenemos que ayudar a Sasuke, no creo que aguante mucho tiempo a este paso" ciertamente se le empieza a ver cansado a Sasuke, no puedo creer que quedara inconsciente en un momento como este pero ahora podemos ganarle…

"**Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no será tan fácil aun con la ayuda de todo tu equipo Naruto"**

"_Lo se Kurama, pero perder la esperanza en estos momentos es dar por perdida la batalla y no pienso hacer eso mientras viva"_ le respondí al gran zorro de nueve colas en mi interior pese a saber muy bien que todo esto estaba demasiado complicado.

"**He podido reunir suficiente energía natural para usarla y tu cuerpo pudo recuperar su energía mientras estabas inconsciente, tenemos q sincronizarnos bien con ese Uchiha para poder sellarla"**

Kurama tiene razón, pese a que llevamos tiempo peleando juntos contra Kaguya, Sasuke y yo no hemos podido coordinarnos para atacar juntos.

"Kakashi-sensei, usted y Sakura-chan quédense aquí y recuperen su energía un poco más, ataquen en el momento más adecuado en cuanto Sasuke y yo podamos desbalancear a Kaguya" les dije a mis queridos compañeros quienes obviamente me miraron con cara de no estar de acuerdo pero no les di tiempo de decir nada y active mi modo rikudou y volé hacia Sasuke.

"Te ves algo cansado Sasuke, estás perdiendo el toque" bromee ligeramente con Sasuke al acercarme a su lado, quien solo me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

"Tener que mantenerla ocupada cuando estas tomando un descanso no es precisamente mi idea de relajarme" me responde Sasuke de igual forma divertida, realmente ha cambiado al menos en su carácter.

"Tengo una idea Sasuke" le digo mi idea a Sasuke quien me mira y asiente.

De inmediato activa su susanoo perfecto y crea su flecha de amaterasu al tiempo que nueve clones aparecen flotando a nuestro alrededor cada uno creando un rasenshuriken de diferente elemento cada uno.

"Veo que se están poniendo serios Indra y Ashura, ¡Ya es tiempo que me dejen absorber su chacra para recuperar lo que es mío!" nos gritaba Kaguya preparándose para atacarnos de nuevo utilizando sus portales.

En esos momentos el susanoo de Kakashi-sensei ataco a Kaguya distrayéndola por un momento ya que se deshizo de él rápidamente pero fue lo que necesitaron mis clones para atacar al mismo tiempo q Sasuke lanzaba su flecha de amaterasu, hubo una enorme explosión y como lo pensé Kaguya salió del humo hacia arriba y Sakura apareció sobre ella logrando darle un gran puñetazo q la desbalanceo por la sorpresa y fue lo necesario para lograr sujetarla por la espalda y antes que pudiera usar sus huesos para atacar Sasuke apareció delante de ella y logramos poner nuestras palmas en su cara y el sellado comenzó casi instantáneamente.

Pero Kaguya era una pésima perdedora y lo averiguamos de la manera más terrible.

"Malditos sean por esto, pero esta victoria no les sabrá nada bien, les dejo un último regalo… ¡Disfrútenlo!" Kaguya levanto sus manos al cielo lentamente porque le costaba moverse por el sellado q se llevaba a cabo pero con todo su poder restante abrió un último portal sobre el cielo, era inmenso y totalmente fuera de control, del otro lado del portal se veía un sin número de colores como en caleidoscopio.

El sellado termino, Kaguya se había ido por fin.

"Por fin termino…" Sasuke decía gratamente aliviado, pero aun teníamos algo que hacer.

"Aun no teme, tenemos que deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito."

"Nunca te cansas verdad… bueno vamos allá." Pese a la queja de Sasuke nos pusimos de inmediato a romper el tsukuyomi para liberar a todos del genjutsu.

"¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grito al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre nosotros muy aliviada de que todo haya terminado, Kakashi se acercó también a nosotros completamente exhausto y se sentó junto a nosotros.

Pero nuestro festejo fue muy corto, la tierra comenzaba a temblar, de inmediato Sasuke y yo miramos al cielo recordando el portal que cada vez era más grande y comenzaba a hacer temblar la tierra y a atraer las cosas como si fuera un hoyo negro, el mar de colores muy visible del otro lado.

"Carajo que haremos con esa cosa ahora".

"El portal se colapsara en sí mismo debido a lo inestable y terminara destruyendo esta dimensión si no hacemos algo". Hagoromo aparecía junto a nosotros diciéndonos las malas noticias al analizarlo.

Mientras todos pensaban en las palabras del viejo rikudou sentí la típica sensación de ser llamado a mi mente y aparecí delante de Kurama, _**"Naruto…"**_.

"¿Kurama, tienes alguna idea de que podríamos hacer?" el rostro sombrío del viejo zorro me dijo claramente que no me gustaría la respuesta.

"**Creo que el portal puede ser sellado desde dentro de él, pero sabes que sería un camino sin regreso".** Claramente a Kurama tampoco le agradaba la idea pero era la única opción q teníamos en ese momento.

"Entiendo claramente Kurama," extendí mi puño hacia mi viejo amigo y el choco el suyo con el mío, no había más que decirnos, todo estaba claro, "Ya es hora".

Active mi modo Ashura sorprendiendo a todos y aparecí delante de Sasuke enterrando mi puño en su estómago sacándole el aire, "Te encargo mi sueño y que protejas a todos, Sasuke… Adiós" le susurre al oído para de inmediato salir volando rumbo al portal que seguía expandiéndose.

A medio camino me detuve y gire hacia los demás, pude ver que algunos de nuestros amigos habían llegado y miraban asombrados al portal y a mí en el cielo, todos los novatos estaban juntos de nuevo, Baa-chan, los viejos Hokagues, Papa, los veía a todos directamente y me topé con ella, esos ojos aperlados que me miraban con preocupación e incertidumbre, es una pena que jamás pude responder a sus palabras durante aquella batalla con Pein, _"Espero que puedas ser feliz, Hinata"_ susurre mientras la veía sabiendo que leería mis labios, y la vi comenzar a llorar, no pude más y seguí con mi plan.

Active mi forma de Kurama y entramos al portal, era endemoniadamente difícil mantenernos firmes evitando ser tragados por el portal, la fuerza de atracción era enorme.

"¡Ese maldito bastardo!" gritaba Sasuke furioso golpeando al suelo haciendo q algunos voltearan a verlo "Se sacrificara cerrando el portal a la fuerza desde dentro"

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron como un balde de agua fría para todos y quedaron en completo silencio, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, como detenerlo si ya era difícil sostenerse soportando la fuerza de atracción del portal, no les quedo más que ver al cielo, al último sacrificio de Naruto.

"¡Hagámoslo Kurama!" brazos de chacra salieron de mi cuerpo en forma de Kurama y se lanzaron hacia todas direcciones tratando de sostener los bordes del portal para evitar que se expandiera más, y utilizando todo mi chacra, youki, y senjutsu comenzamos a cerrarlo.

A punto de cerrarlo estábamos ya casi agotados, contra todo pronóstico podía escuchar los gritos de mis amigos a lo lejos justo antes de cerrar el portal…

¡NARUTO!

**POV NORMAL**

"¡AAAAAAAAHHH! _(jadeo, jadeo)_

Un chico rubio de marcas en la cara como de bigotes, cuerpo esbelto y cubierto actualmente de sudor se sentaba de golpe en la cama en la que descansaba en estos momentos, jadeando profusamente tratando de calmarse después del sueño que acababa de tener, "Tenía tiempo sin soñar con eso…"

"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Fue sacado de su transe por los brazos que rodeaban su torso y la melodiosa voz de la chica con la que compartía su cama en esos momentos.

Giro su cabeza levemente para ver a su compañera, simplemente era hermosa, su cuerpo voluptuoso finamente cubierto por la sabana que usaban para dormir que no ocultaba en nada el hecho de que se encontraba desnuda, si los pezones erectos que se vislumbraban eran una prueba clara, con su largo cabello plateado que caía como cascada sobre su espalda y esos ojos plateados que lo veían con preocupación y amor

"Fue solo un sueño, Grayfia, volvamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy importante, es momento de acabar con esta estúpida guerra…" la beso con pasión y amor para recostarse y volver a dormir con Grayfia en sus brazos tratando de no recordar ese sueño perteneciente a su vida anterior.

Después de todo, ya era hora de que esta guerra civil termine y él se aseguraría que Falbium, Ajuka, Serafall, Sirzechs, Sara y Grayfia estuvieran a salvo.

A fin de cuentas Naruto siempre será Naruto.

**Hasta aquí el prólogo de esta historia que tengo en mi cabeza después de tanto leer fics, iré actualizando cuando pueda hacerlo, obviamente será Harem, es DxD después de todo, quienes estarán en el harem lo dejare para después.**

**Díganme que opinan sobre el comienzo, ya iré explicando que paso al cerrarse el portal y como acabo Naruto en el inframundo.**

**Gracias de antemano.**


	2. Mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Cap. 2 Mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Dolor.

Puro e inconmensurable dolor era lo que sentía Naruto en el momento que el portal colapso y sintió todo el peso de la presión y poder que abundaba en el espacio donde se encontraba flotando.

"¡KURAMA!" era el grito ahogado de Naruto suplicando la ayuda de su compañero.

"**¡Estoy en eso Naruto aguanta un poco más…!"** Kurama respondía con voz desesperada bombeando más y más de su poder en el cuerpo de Naruto para mezclarlo lo más posible con el manto de poder de Naruto en un intento de proteger su cuerpo del poder corrosivo del lugar.

A punto de perder el conocimiento por el agonizante dolor escucho una voz detrás de él, "Eres un ser extraño al poder soportar la grieta dimensional por tanto tiempo." Eran las palabras de la persona detrás de él, un ser de apariencia de niña pequeña en un traje de lolita gótico que lo miraba con un rostro inexpresivo, pero en su tono de voz se escuchaba curiosidad mientras levantaba el brazo creando una especie de barrera a su alrededor y por fin dejo de sentir la presión y poder de la susodicha grieta dimensional, y por fin cayo inconsciente.

"**Veo que también sentiste su presencia al entrar a la grieta dimensional, Ophis" **Un masivo dragón rojo tipo occidental flotaba tras ella.

"Era imposible no sentir su poder Great Red, es inmenso, no estaba ni cerca de su posición cuando apareció y su poder se sentía como si estuviera a su lado.

"**Lo mismo sentí yo, es increíble el poder q tiene, más aun en conjunto al ser que puedo sentir sellado en su interior".**

Tanto Great Red y Ophis estaban impresionados por el poder que sentían emanando de Naruto.

"Creo que de haber mantenido la consciencia podría haber soportado la grieta dimensional, pude sentir el poder del ser dentro de él mezclarse con ese manto dorado que lo protegía" confirmaba Ophis los pensamientos que también tenía Great Red en esos momentos concernientes al rubio inconsciente.

Great Red se sorprendió en el instante que Ophis abrió un portal y lo atravesó junto al rubio dentro de su barrera protectora con destino incierto, **"No sé que tramas Ophis, pero sé que algún día lo averiguare"**.

Inframundo

Ophis apareció en el inframundo con el rubio aun dormido y desactivo la barrera que servía al mismo tiempo para curar las heridas de Naruto, este comenzó a despertar de a poco para toparse con un cielo morado y una sensación de desesperación q invadía el ambiente.

"Veo que despertaste" dijo una voz a su lado sorprendiéndolo por un instante ya que por lo asombrado de sus alrededores no puso atención a la presencia que estaba cerca suyo y volteo para ver a la pequeña en vestido gótico mirándolo con un rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?" con una expresión relajada pero sin confiarse demasiado del ser delante de él ya que aunque no sentía malas intenciones no podía estar completamente seguro, por lo mismo buscaba apoyo de su compañero pero no obtenía respuesta.

"_Kurama…"_

"…**.."** no tenía respuesta alguna y le preocupaba, si él pudo recuperarse tan rápidamente Kurama debió haber sido capaz de regenerar su energía.

"El ser dentro de ti utilizo casi todo su poder para mantenerte protegido del daño provocado por la grieta dimensional." Como si le leyera la mente Ophis le informo a Naruto la situación de Kurama y por qué no reaccionaba.

El comentario de Ophis puso en alerta a Naruto al enterarse que el ser frente a él estaba al tanto de Kurama sin mencionar el inmenso poder que podía sentir como emanaba de lo que aparentaba ser una niña pequeña con una mirada inexpresiva, su poder era al parecer mayor al que poseía Kaguya.

"Tu poder me resulta familiar por alguna razón, de donde provienes…" las palabras de Ophis lo sacaron de su transe al mismo tiempo que lo confundían, "¿A qué te refieres a de dónde provengo? ¿Acaso no estamos en las naciones elementales?" por primera vez Naruto ponía atención a sus alrededores viendo la basta pradera desolada con árboles completamente secos donde se encontraba y lo más impresionando el cielo color morado con lo que aparentaba ser una luna llena color naranja oscuro.

Ophis lo miraba con lo que se podría denominar como confusión en su rostro "Naciones elementales… ahora lo entiendo, eres la reencarnación de Ashura, el hijo de Hagoromo. Tu energía es muy similar a la del Ashura original, misma calidez en su chacra, solo por tu apariencia y el ser dentro de ti se pueden diferenciar."

La principal razón por la que Ophis traslado el cuerpo de Naruto al inframundo escapando de la presencia de Great Red fue porque sintió la energía de Naruto de cerca pudiendo reconocer la familiaridad en ella y no podía permitir que Great Red estuviera cerca de él.

Naruto estaba en completo shock ante las palabras de Ophis, parecía que este ser sabía demasiado acerca de él, y eso lo hacía entrar en pánico, después de todo en el mundo ninja la herramienta más mortífera de todas es la información tanto de aliados como enemigos, y en esta situación el posible aliado/enemigo tenía toda la información a su disposición.

"¿Quién eres?" repetía Naruto su pregunta anterior en completo estado de alerta, sin embargo Ophis lo ignoro por completo girando su rostro hacia arriba y esbozando una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

"Su nombre es Ophis, Dios Dragón del Infinito, o diosa en este caso." Una voz conocida tomo por sorpresa al rubio aun sentado en el piso y lo hizo girar rápidamente en la dirección de la voz que era a donde miraba también Ophis.

"Anciano sabio…"

Flotando en el aire estaba el cuerpo etéreo de Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"Hola Naruto, me da gusto ver que sobreviviste al colapso del portal de Kaguya…" con evidente alivio en su voz Hagoromo se dirigía al rubio, "Ha pasado tiempo Ophis…"

"Mucho tiempo en realidad Hagoromo…" sin apartar su mirada del fantasmal ente frente a ella Ophis respondía, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo también quiero saber eso anciano, ¿Dónde estamos y que haces aquí?" Naruto aprovechaba la pregunta de Ophis a Hagoromo para entrar en la conversación de los dos seres frente a él.

Soltando un suspiro al escuchar las palabras de Naruto decidió decirle las buenas y malas noticias, "En primer lugar tenía que asegurarme si estabas con vida o no, cuando el portal se cerró, el puente entre la grieta dimensional y tu dimensión colapso, haciendo imposible retornar ahí, yo al ser un ente adimensional en esta forma aun soy capaz de ir y venir a esa dimensión pero con el puente destrozado cada vez será más difícil, lo que quiero decir con esto es que lamentablemente no podrás regresar a las naciones elementales Naruto."

Al escuchar esas palabras la mirada de Naruto se entristeció, al despertar y encontrarse vivo tuvo la esperanza de poder regresar a casa una vez estuviera recuperado del todo y con las palabras de Hagoromo esa esperanza se hacía pedazos.

Ophis solo se mantenía al margen de la conversación entre el rubio y el ser fantasmal escuchando todo.

Hagoromo veía con tristeza a Naruto y continuo con su explicación, "En cuanto vi que se cerraba forzosamente el portal supe que de alguna forma Kurama y tú se mantendrían con vida, todo sería cuestión de buscarte lo antes posible, pero antes tuve que despojar a Sasuke del poder activo de Indra, a diferencia del poder de Ashura, sin su contraparte, el poder de Indra terminaría corrompiendo a su portador y sin ti en esa dimensión no habría nada que detuviera a Sasuke en caso de que se saliera de control."

Naruto estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de Hagoromo pero entendía sus razones tras lo que hizo, muy a pesar de la fe que Naruto podría tener en Sasuke sabía que era un tanto inestable, pero tenía la esperanza de que haría las cosas bien, por eso le pidió continuar su sueño en su lugar, ya que aun sin el poder de Indra, había muy pocos ninjas que le pudieran hacer frente.

Hagoromo continuaba, "En cuanto entre a la grieta dimensional rastree tu poder y me sorprendió de sobremanera que tanto Ophis como Great Red estuvieran cerca de ti, aunque pude presenciar cuando Ophis entro contigo en el portal y te trajo al inframundo…"

"¿Inframundo?" confundido Naruto cuestionaba interrumpiendo a Hagoromo.

Este asentía a la pregunta de Naruto "En esta dimensión existen cuatro reinos principales por así decirlo, la Grieta Dimensional que es el lugar al que llegaste cuando colapso el portal, pocos seres pueden sobrevivir ahí y actualmente solo es habitado por Ophis y Great Red" en el fondo se podía escuchar como Ophis susurraba algo así como _"no por gusto"_ o algo por el estilo, ignorando a Ophis por el momento Hagoromo continuaba "El Inframundo que es donde nos encontramos es habitado principalmente por una de las tres razas principales de lo sobrenatural, los Demonios, aunque también algunas zonas del inframundo son habitadas por los Ángeles Caídos, el Paraíso es habitado exclusivamente por los Ángeles y el Reino Humano, es muy similar a lo que eran las naciones elementales y es donde vive la raza humana principalmente, que se puede decir es la raza dominante en el planeta, pero también es donde conviven tanto seres normales como sobrenaturales" finalizaba Hagoromo esperando a que Naruto absorbiera la información lo mejor que pudiera.

"Entiendo la mayor parte de lo que me dices pero a que te refieres con eso de Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos" cuestionaba Naruto.

Sorpresivamente fue Ophis quien respondió la pregunta del rubio "En esta dimensión el mundo de lo sobrenatural se divide en diferentes religiones que se denomina panteones, como el hindú, griego, egipcio, etc… pero el dominante es el Bíblico que se divide en 3 razas principales, Ángeles que fueron creados por el Dios de la biblia reconocidos por tener alas de plumas blancas o doradas, los Ángeles Caídos que son Ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de Dios y son liderados por Azazel, y los Demonios quienes descienden de un antiguo ángel llamado Lucifer que lidero una rebelión contra Dios y a pesar de ser derrotado fue desterrado al inframundo junto a los Ángeles que lo apoyaron y en lugar de convertirse en ángel caído gracias a su poder fue capaz de crear su propia raza."

Hagoromo continuaba las palabras de Ophis, "Tiempo después de la creación de los demonios y su gran aumento de poder, Lucifer y sus tres principales generales, Belzebub, Leviatán, y Asmodeus que se hicieron llamar los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio o Maou, reagruparon sus fuerzas y tropas y lanzaron un gran ataque a las fuerzas de Dios y los Ángeles en un gran esfuerzo por acabarlos definitivamente, viendo esto los Ángeles caídos aprovecharon la batalla y atacaron a ambas partes a pesar de ser la facción más pequeña tenían la fortuna de infligir daño en ambas razas, lo que dio inicio a la Gran Guerra que duro muchos años, durante un tiempo Dios se alejó del campo de batalla para lidiar con un ser de inmenso poder que amenazaba toda la existencia, pero logro sellarlo a un gran costo de energía y poder que lo dejo muy debilitado."

Naruto estaba completamente asombrado ante todo lo que se le informaba y más con el Dios que pudo sellar a un ser tan poderoso como para amenazar la existencia entera.

"Cuando Dios volvió al campo de batalla se mantenía al margen del conflicto recuperando su fuerza dejando el mando de los Ángeles al Arcángel Michael, el más poderoso del paraíso después de la traición de Lucifer, y la batalla estaba ligeramente pareja cuando aparecieron los dos Dragones Celestiales enfrascados en una gran batalla propia a quienes no les importaba los alrededores, Ángeles, demonios y caídos atacaban a los dragones y estos ni atención les prestaban y arrasaban con todo a su paso, esto provoco que las tres razas se unieran por primera vez, Azazel y sus principales generales, Shemhazai, Baraquiel y Kokabiel, Dios junto a Michael y la Arcángel Gabriel, y los cuatro Maou unieron fuerzas para atacar a los Dragones Celestiales logrando por fin derrotarlos y Dios pudo sellar a ambos dragones, desafortunadamente esto dejo resultados trágicos para los Demonios y los Ángeles, ya que Dios y los Maou sucumbieron poco después a las graves heridas que recibieron en la batalla con los Dragones, esto y las numerosas bajas en las tres facciones provoco un cese a la guerra con la decisión de los Ángeles de retirarse llorando la muerte de su líder, los hijos y herederos directos de los Maou retiraron sus fuerzas por la misma razón y las numerosas bajas, Azazel decidió retirar su facción pese a la ventaja de no haber sufrido la baja de alguno de sus líderes, pero al ver morir a quien es considerado su Padre no soporto mas tanto sufrimiento y ordeno la retirada, lo que provoco un débil cese al fuego." Finalizaba Hagoromo la explicación de las tres razas.

"Wow…" susurraba el rubio ante la explicación de Hagoromo sobre la historia de las razas dominantes y completamente intrigado sobre los Dragones Celestiales, seres capaces de provocar la unión de los más poderosos de las tres facciones tan solo para detenerlos, deben ser magníficos.

Mientras Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Hagoromo asentía en dirección de Ophis y esta creaba una barrera alrededor de los tres.

"Naruto…" Hagoromo llamaba la atención del rubio, haciéndolo girar en su dirección y se acercó a él poniendo la mano en su cabeza, Naruto sintió un gran poder surgir del fantasmal Hagoromo y entrar en él, sin darse cuenta sus ojos cambiaron al Rinne-sharingan como el de Sasuke y volvieron a su color normal, el símbolo de la luna aparecía en su mano izquierda, "el poder de Indra ahora también es tuyo, lo necesitaras para lo que se avecina en esta dimensión."

Naruto estaba en completo estado de shock ante las palabras de Hagoromo, ¿Suyo? ¿El poder de Indra y el poder de Ashura? No tenía idea de que decir o que pensar, pero de inmediato pudo sentir el poder recorrer su cuerpo y todo su cansancio y heridas se recuperaron de inmediato. "Es impresionante esta sensación anciano". Decía Naruto completamente entusiasmado.

Hagoromo sonreía a las palabras del rubio, "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Naruto?" cuestionaba el fantasmal ser.

"Dices que puedes regresar a las naciones elementales, ¿Cierto?" Hagoromo asentía, "Me gustaría que les dieras un mensaje de mi parte, diles que me disculpen por tomar la decisión final sin decirle a nadie, sabía que ante la primer palabra de alguno de ellos cambiaria de opinión, dile a la abuela Tsunade que la quiero como a una madre y jamás la olvidare, a Kakashi-sensei que deje de leer esos libros y por fin se acueste con alguien, dile a Sakura que mantenga a raya a Sasuke y lo apoye en lo que pueda y esta vez no lo deje ir, dale las gracias a Iruka-sensei por siempre apoyarme, a Hinata que me perdone por no poder responder a sus sentimientos y que tiene que seguir adelante y ser feliz, a todos los demás que sigan adelante y se esfuercen para mantener la alianza o me forzaran a encontrar la manera de volver allá y patearles el trasero a todos…" hacia énfasis Naruto en eso agitando su puño en el aire.

Hagoromo solo sonreía ante la actitud del rubio y este continuaba, "por ultimo… dile a Sasuke que deje de escapar e intente ser feliz, le deje mi sueño en sus manos y espero cumpla y proteja la aldea en mi lugar, esa aldea por la que su hermano y yo dimos la vida y más." Finalizaba Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

"Cuenta con ello Naruto" confirmaba Hagoromo a las palabras del ojiazul.

Ophis veía con curiosidad al rubio mientras hablaba en su rostro se reflejaban un sinfín de emociones, inclinando su cabeza en confusión vio como Naruto cerraba sus ojos y comenzó a sentir una energía familiar y peligrosa en el ambiente.

Naruto cerraba los ojos sintiéndose seguro por la presencia de Hagoromo para reunir algo de energía natural, de inmediato sintió el gran odio presente en la naturaleza del inframundo pero habiendo crecido con un ser de odio puro en su interior esto era pan comido y comenzó a filtrar el odio de la energía natural

Ophis veía con confusión como la reencarnación de Ashura cerraba los ojos y su presencia poco a poco se desvanecía, la confusión se convirtió en un ligero asombro al ver la naturaleza alrededor del rubio recobraba vida, la presencia de Naruto desaparecía haciéndose uno con la naturaleza a su alrededor, de inmediato la pigmentación naranja clásica del modo sabio apareció en los ojos de Naruto, filtrar tanto odio le tomo algo más de tiempo del habitual para entrar en modo sabio pero cuando lo logro pudo ver el efecto del poder total de Ashura e Indra combinados en un solo ser ya que de inmediato pudo sentir que el rango de alcance del modo sabio se había incrementado enormemente pero algo le llamo la atención a lo lejos de su posición una gran concentración de presencias en un solo lugar y al parecer se encontraban en una batalla.

"Ya los notaste cierto…" decía Hagoromo viendo el rostro de Naruto en dirección hacia donde se llevaba una batalla.

"Si, son bastantes presencias en un solo lugar algo lejos de aquí y hay más acercándose, cuatro de ellas sobresalen de entre todos, ¿Qué está pasando en el inframundo?" cuestionaba Naruto mirando en dirección a Ophis.

Esta lo veía con su mirada inexpresiva por un momento antes de responder "Actualmente hay una guerra civil en el inframundo, los descendientes de los Maou originales quieren lanzar de nuevo un gran ataque contra las otras dos facciones y acabar definitivamente las cosas pero una parte de la población se niega a hacer algo así por los altos riesgos de extinción de la raza de los demonios, por lo tanto se crearon dos bandos, uno liderado por los descendientes de los viejos Maou y la otra por cuatro jóvenes demonios de gran poder, actualmente se encuentran peleando en la dirección en la q veías hace un momento."

Naruto asentía pensativo, "Mmm… entiendo, bueno creo que ya sé que hacer anciano, ¿Te volveré a ver?"

"El puente entre dimensiones es irreparable para cuerpos físicos, así que tratare de estar en contacto contigo mientras pueda en esta forma" le explicaba Hagoromo a Naruto.

Poniéndose de pie sacudiendo su ropa y estirando los músculos, "No quisiera, pero creo q ayudare a detener esta guerra, este tipo de conflictos son pura pérdida de tiempo y vidas," se giraba y caminaba en dirección a Ophis quien lo veía directamente a los ojos y por su pequeña estatura tenia q verlo hacia arriba, en un acto inesperado Naruto puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ophis y sacudió su cabello como si de una niña se tratara aun sabiendo el inmenso poder que la dragona poseía.

"Muchas gracias por todo Ophis, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda en la grieta dimensional y por la información que me has brindado, espero que nos volvamos a ver." Le decía Naruto a Ophis y esta solo lo veía sintiendo la calidez de la mano del rubio en su cabeza y asentía ligeramente.

Dándole una última sonrisa a Ophis, Naruto se giró a Hagoromo, "Gracias por todo anciano, te encargo mi mensaje a mis amigos y espero nos veamos pronto, nos vemos…" y desapareció de ese lugar en un gran despliegue de velocidad en dirección de la zona de batalla.

Hagoromo veía desaparecer a Naruto en la distancia y le decía unas últimas palabras a Ophis "Sé que no tienes ninguna obligación pero en honor a la amistad que tenías con mi hijo, te lo encargo Ophis…"

A sus palabras Ophis por un momento recordó a Ashura y antes que Hagoromo desapareciera le respondió provocando un tic en su frente y que se palmeara la cara, "No te preocupes por eso anciano…"

Zona de batalla

Sirzechs sabia que estaban en problemas, por mucho poder que tuvieran entre los cuatro se encontraban exhaustos después de un ataque sorpresa a una base enemiga, pero algo salió mal y terminaron siendo emboscados, lo que solo podría significar una cosa, un traidor en sus filas, regresando a la base se tiene que hacer una gran investigación para descubrir al traidor o toda la operación estaría perdida ya que el traidor tiene que ser de los altos mandos.

Pero de vuelta al problema en puerta, se encontraban rodeados por demonios de clase alta a ultimate y llevaban ya tiempo en combate lo que provocaba que sus enormes reservas estuvieran mermando.

Falbium, Ajuka, Serafall y el mismo se defendían como podían de los ataques reunidos en una formación de 4 protegiéndose de todo ángulo con círculos mágicos y contraatacando en cuanto podían.

"Chicos cúbranme, atacare para acabar esto de una vez por todas." Le decía Sirzechs a sus compañeros quienes reforzaron los escudos mágicos para darle tiempo a Sirzechs.

Una gran aura roja cubría el cuerpo de Sirzechs y salto de en medio de sus amigos hacia los soldados enemigos y concentro su poder "¡Ruin to Extinct!" Sirzechs libero todo su poder contra los enemigos desintegrándolos al instante, cayó al suelo cansado y todos liberaron suspiros de alivio tratando de descansar lo más posible antes de retomar su camino a la base.

A mediana distancia Naruto los observaba acercándose poco a poco, hasta el momento los 4 chicos delante de él se defendían valientemente pero claros signos de cansancio se veían en ellos. Vio como el pelirrojo de concentraba su energía como preparando un ataque mientras que el calvo, el peliverde y la hermosa chica de cabello negro reforzaban sus escudos mágicos, _"Cielos esa magia se ve genial" _pensaba el rubio al ver los detalles intrincados de los círculos mágicos que le recordaban los sellos del fuinjutsu.

El chico pelirrojo salió de entre los demás y lanzo su ataque, de inmediato los rivales fueron desintegrados por completo, y vio como todos caían al suelo descansando y aliviados. Fue cuando decidió acercarse.

"Moou… ya estoy cansada de todo esto…" se quejaba infantilmente Serafall Sitri, actual heredera del clan Sitri, hermosa demonio de baja mediana estatura y cuerpo voluptuoso, cabello negro en forma de dos coletas y ojos color violeta.

Los demás solo sonreían ante la forma infantil de Serafall de quejarse cuando una voz a sus espaldas los puso en alerta ya que nadie pudo sentirlo.

"Sin duda se ve que podrían tomar un descanso, se ven agotados…" decía el rubio sentado en una roca cerca de ellos haciéndolos girar hacia él, Falbium, Ajuka y Sirzechs lo veían con asombro y alerta, no se explicaban como paso sus sentidos para acercarse tanto, aun estando delante de ellos no podían sentir la presencia del rubio, Serafall lo veía con asombro y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, era un chico apuesto rubio más o menos de su estatura no podía distinguir tanto de su apariencia por estar sentado en la roca pero sus ojos llamaron grandemente la atención de la ojivioleta, ojos color amarillo con una especie de raya negra por pupila y una pigmentación naranja alrededor de los ojos, su sonrojo se intensifico cuando el rubio le guiño el ojo al notar que su mirada estaba fijamente en sus ojos, lo que provoco que Serafall girara su cabeza para evitar que Naruto notara su sonrojo.

Divertido ante la reacción de la hermosa demonio de pelo negro Naruto gira su atención hacia los demás, "Fue una gran demostración de poder contra todos esos enemigos, pero… ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora con todos esos?" decía el rubio señalando atrás de los 4 demonios delante de él.

Pese a que la regla natural es no distraerte delante de un desconocido, los cuatro voltearon y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, había un gran regimiento de demonios tratando de acercarse a ellos, pero había una especie de barrera deteniéndolos, "Por el momento están siendo detenidos por una barrera que hice con unos sellos, pero no tome en cuenta la fuerza de todos juntos ya que es mi primera vez viendo sus poderes así que no soportara mucho, ¿Entonces qué piensan hacer?"

Sirzechs siendo el líder no oficial del equipo se dirigió a Naruto, "Aunque tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, lo primero es terminar con ellos, por cierto mi nombre es Sirzechs Gremory."

"Ajuka Astaroth" hablaba por primera vez el peliverde.

"Falbium Glasya-Labolas" el calvo del grupo hablo.

"Hola yo soy Serafall Sitri" entusiasmada le decía la hermosa ojivioleta a Naruto.

Y los cuatro volteaban al regimiento y preparaban su poder, un aura rojinegra cubría a Sirzechs preparándose para el ataque, Ajuka cubría sus manos de una energía verde claro y su poder se incrementaba, Falbium tenía una mirada penetrante y se cubría de una energía gris rodeando su cuerpo, mientras que el aire alrededor de Serafall se enfriaba a gran velocidad formando hielo bajo sus pies y creando orbes de hielo en sus manos.

"Excelente respuesta, desactivare la barrera chicos, ya habrá tiempo para hablar después" Naruto asentía a las palabras de Sirzechs, no sabía si era la influencia del poder de Indra pero sentía una extraña sensación de excitación por tener una batalla y chasqueo los dedos.

La barrera cayó y el regimiento comenzó a avanzar hacia los ahora 5 individuos, "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y creo que los ayudare…" los cuatro de inmediato voltearon al rubio al sentir una enorme cantidad de energía detrás de ellos ya que hasta el momento ni siquiera podían sentir la presencia del rubio y lo vieron sosteniendo en su mano una esfera blanquecina de poder que giraba potentemente y emitía un sonido ensordecedor con una especie de cuchillas de viento a su alrededor.

Volteando a ver a la pelinegra le volvió a giñar el ojo al sentir su mirada fija en él, "Espero que no les moleste que ataque primero chicos…" y salto rumbo al regimiento ante el asombro de todos.

"¿Acaso está loco atacando así?" gritaba Ajuka con una desesperación poco común en él.

Pero luego escucharon dos palabras que marcarían sus vidas para siempre ya que se volverían muy familiares para ellos **"FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN"**.


	3. Encendiendo la Flama

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esto pero entre el trabajo, la salud y la vida en si tenía muy poco tiempo para escribir pero espero darle más continuidad de ahora en adelante.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo con el nuevo cap de Nunca Olvides.**

"Hablando"

_"Pensando"_

**"Kurama hablando o voz demoniaca de naruto"**

_**"Kurama pensando"**_

**Encendiendo La Flama**

**Meses después**

Las cosas ciertamente habían mejorado para la facción anti-satán con la llegada del chico rubio, al principio como era de esperarse muchos desconfiaban de él, Sirzechs y los demás habían quedado asombrados por las habilidades del rubio durante su batalla con el regimiento enemigo, después de ese primer ataque que había lanzado fácilmente la mitad había sido aniquilada, la esfera de poder fue lanzada a gran velocidad y se llevó de encuentro a cuanto demonio se le atravesó pero eso no fue todo, a cierta distancia la esfera se detuvo y comenzó a expandirse hasta crear una especie de domo de pura energía, el ojo analítico de Ajuka pudo ver que dentro del domo los demonios que se encontraban ahí eran como desintegrados por millones de ataques microscópicos como si fuera micro cuchillas que los hacían desaparecer, al terminar el ataque todos voltearon a ver al rubio estupefactos por lo sucedido y este solo tenía una cara medio avergonzada y se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Saliendo de su asombro primero los 4 demonios se lanzaron al ataque contra lo que quedaba del regimiento quienes solo podían temblar de miedo ante los 5 oponentes que tenían de frente ya que si un solo ataque del chico de marcas como bigotes en su cara podía hacer tanto daño, los 5 juntos eran una muerte segura, la batalla en si después de eso fue una masacre literalmente, los enemigos estaban lo suficientemente en shock como para defenderse apropiadamente.

Esto le fue contado a los principales generales de la facción anti-satán por Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium y Serafall, esta última hasta haciendo efectos de sonido en su explicación claramente emocionada por lo que había pasado generando sonrisas en sus compañeros demonios.

De alguna forma lograron convencer a los mayores de brindar algo de confianza al rubio para dejarlo estar con ellos ya que este había expresado su deseo de ayudarlos en la guerra, y si lo que vieron en esa batalla es solo parte del poder del muchacho de ojos extraños les sería de gran ayuda.

Lo más asombroso de todo fue cuando contaron que el chico era en realidad un humano, un humano que podía usar chacra como el mismo se los había explicado y no solo eso, senjutsu también, cosa que se creía solo los yokai más fuertes y veteranos podían alcanzar a lograr sin perder la cordura por el poder.

Y aunque algo dudosos, los demás demonios estuvieron de acuerdo en brindarle algo de confianza al rubio y ante la actitud amigable que les brindaba el muchacho comenzaron a mandarlo a misiones junto a los demás y fue ahí donde las cosas empezaron a mejorar, cada misión era terminada con éxito por parte de los 4 demonios y el humano.

Las cosas habían mejorado tanto que el chico se había ganado la total confianza de los demonios por lo que le brindaron un lugar propio para vivir y que no tuviera que estar más en las tiendas de campaña de los campamentos de concentración, obviamente tanto Sirzechs como Serafall le habían ofrecido a Naruto que se quedara con sus respectivas familias pero este declino el ofrecimiento diciendo que no quería ser una molestia innecesaria.

Esto nos lleva a la situación actual del ninja interdimensional, actualmente sentado en el claro del jardín de la pequeña casa que los demonios le habían dado para vivir, meditando para entrar una vez más en su subconsciente como lo venía haciendo casi desde que llego a este nuevo mundo.

Caminando por los clásicos pasillos de su paraje mental hasta los barrotes de la jaula donde se encuentra su más grande amigo, _"Kurama…"_ pensaba con melancolía el rubio traspasando los barrotes hasta donde estaba el viejo zorro aun dormido.

"Antes jamás habría pensado decir esto viejo amigo pero te extraño, me he topado con gente muy agradable en lo que llevo en este mundo aun sabiendo que son demonios, ¿Puedes creerlo? Son demonios de verdad, aunque claramente muy diferentes a los que contaban en nuestro viejo mundo, me pregunto como estarán todos en la actualidad allá," pausaba el rubio viendo tristemente a zorro que había caído dormido después de tanto poder que había utilizado para protegerlo de la grieta dimensional.

Alzando su mano para tocar la cabeza de Kurama, "despierta pronto viejo amigo, nada es lo mismo sin ti" le decía finalmente antes de desaparecer, perdiéndose un leve movimiento en la oreja del zorro.

Volviendo en si se puso de pie y entro a la casa para disponerse a comer algo, la casa era modesta de dos pisos, tres recamara con baño cada una, sala comedor, cocina, jardín y el claro reforzado con hechizos de resistencia y auto reparación para que pudiera entrenar.

Mientras comenzaba a cocinarse algo recordaba los recientes meses junto a los demonios, en especial con los 4 que había conocido el día que llego al nuevo mundo, Falbium era el más serio de los 4, era con quien menos convivía ya que por alguna razón lo único que quería era dormir, de cierta forma le recordaba a Shikamaru ya que igual tenía un gran intelecto para las tácticas de guerra.

Ajuka era el genio, una mente brillante que todo analizaba con ojo crítico, no se guardaba ninguna pregunta y cuando algo lo intrigaba lo investigaba hasta dar con la respuesta, esa cualidad era la que lo impulsaba principalmente para descifrar el enigma que era Naruto Uzumaki, lo bombardeaba con preguntas constantemente sobre sus poderes y de donde venía, Naruto le contestaba lo mejor que podía sin revelar mucho de su pasado y aunque por mucho que se frustrara a Ajuka le agradaba la compañía del ninja.

Sirzechs se había convertido rápidamente en el mejor amigo de Naruto hasta el momento, sus personalidades eran muy parecidas en que ambos eran relajados y muy amigables con todo el mundo, Sirzechs no dudo ni un momento en llevar al rubio con su familia para que lo conocieran y que este conociera a la persona más importante en la vida del demonio pelirrojo, su prometida Sara Astaroth, hermana menor de Ajuka, una demonio muy hermosa de larga cabellera color verde como su hermano, ojos azules y cuerpo bien formado, era totalmente opuesta a su hermano mayor, ya que era más despreocupada y social, la familia de Sirzechs recibió al rubio con los brazos abiertos ante la personalidad que desplegaba.

Por ultimo Serafall, que sin menospreciar a las kunoichi de su mundo, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que habría conocido, su personalidad alegre, despreocupada y algo infantil le agradaba mucho al rubio, cuando esta lo llevo para convivir con su familia ante la petición de su padre que se veía intrigado ante los reportes del rubio y lo que se contaba entre los altos mandos, Naruto quedo sumamente sorprendido ya que la personalidad de los padres de Serafall, Sven y Seras Sitri era completamente opuesta a la de la demonio pelinegra, sus padres eran completamente serios y refinados, lo que se podría esperar de una familia de clase alta, pero dejando eso de lado y contra todo pronóstico Naruto se comportó como todo un caballero frente a ellos y pudo llevarse bastante bien con ellos al grado que le dijeron que era bienvenido en los territorios del Clan Sitri cuando quisiera, aunado a esto, la amistad con Serafall era de lo mejor, frecuentemente se les veía juntos ya fuera comiendo, paseando o simplemente platicando de cualquier cosa, contándose anécdotas de sus infancias y de cómo sobrellevaban la guerra, fue con ella con quien más se había abierto el rubio contándole un poco de lo que él había vivido en la guerra ninja, el ninja podía ver como Serafall lo miraba de reojo cuando creía que Naruto no la miraba y frecuentemente se sonrojaba cuando el rubio le sonreía o la alababa por algo.

Otra cosa interesante para Naruto en este tiempo en el inframundo es que los 4 demonios, si incluso Falbium cuando no dormía, se habían unido al rubio en su entrenamiento después de verlo entrenar por primera vez, aunque dicha sea la verdad les parecía algo brutal su forma de entrenar, pero si así un humano había conseguido esa fuerza, velocidad y poder, valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta y se dirigió a abrirla, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de Serafall, Ajuka y Sirzechs en su puerta, con Serafall sosteniendo lo que parecía una cesta con comida.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen por acá?, pasen" les decía el rubio saludando de mano a los demonios y dándole un breve abrazo a Serafall congelándola en su lugar temporalmente sorprendiendo a Sirzechs y Ajuka ante el comportamiento de la chica del grupo, pero al mismo tiempo provocando una sonrisa burlona en ambos, que fue silenciada ante una mirada asesina de la pelinegra.

Dejando por un momento en paz a Serafall siguieron a Naruto q se dirigía a la cocina a seguir con la comida, "Estaba preparando algo de comer chicos, ¿Quieren?"

"Gracias Naruto pero quede en comer con Sara dentro de un rato" le respondía Sirzechs a su amigo.

"No Naruto recién comí antes de venir para acá." Era lo que decía Ajuka.

"Yo si quiero, yo si quiero" Serafall causaba la sonrisa del rubio ante su respuesta un tanto infantil.

"Jajaja bien esperemos un poco más a que esté listo, mientras tanto díganme chicos que hacen por acá." Respondía Naruto.

Mirándose los unos a los otros asintieron y Sirzechs fue quien hablo. "En primer lugar vinimos porque si no es para misiones o juntas no te dignas a ir a visitarnos Naruto, pareces un ermitaño sin salir de aquí, mi familia y la de Serafall han expresado que te extrañan"

Naruto al menos se sintió algo avergonzado ante las palabras del pelirrojo al ser verdad que rara vez sale del territorio que le fue dado y no ha visitado mucho a las respectivas familias de sus amigos a pesar de las cálidas bienvenidas que le dieron.

"Lamento eso chicos no ha sido mi intención, es solo que trato de acostumbrarme a algunas habilidades que me han costado trabajo." Y era cierto, la verdad es que Naruto se había dedicado a tratar de acostumbrarse a las habilidades del poder de Indra en su cuerpo, principalmente el Rinne-sharingan que era su prioridad antes de tratar de usar lo que le vio a Sasuke durante la batalla con Kaguya, como el Susanoo y el amaterasu.

"Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda hacerlo, lo prometo" continuaba el rubio sonriendo hacia sus amigos que asentían a sus palabras.

"También tenemos que darte algunas noticias," seguía Sirzechs con tono de seriedad, "Según los recientes informes debido a que hemos tomado ventaja en la guerra y a que se han hecho notar tus acciones en las misiones y recientes batallas la facción de los antiguos Maou ha decidido enviar a uno de sus generales más poderosos tras de ti, aún no sabemos a quién enviaran pero en las próximas misiones tendrás que tener más cuidado" finalizaba con firmeza el heredero Gremory, a lo que Ajuka y Serafall asentían.

Naruto sonreía ante las palabras de preocupación de Sirzechs, "No te preocupes Sirzechs tendré cuidado ante todo lo que venga, tengan confianza en mí chicos" las palabras de Naruto por alguna razón para los demonios frente a él los llenaban de confianza en el rubio.

"Igual ten cuidado Naruto, nos has dicho que te estas acostumbrando a ciertas habilidades, no queremos que durante alguna batalla te fallen tus poderes y quedes vulnerable, siempre hay que tomar toda variable en consideración durante un combate." Ajuka agregaba sus pensamientos.

"Gracias por preocuparte Ajuka lo tendré en cuenta y tienes razón no me gustaría que pasara algo como eso en plena pelea, ¿Pero no tienen alguna idea de a quien podrían enviar tras de mí? Debe ser alguien poderoso." Le agradecía Naruto al peliverde y les cuestionaba al tener más conocimiento que el sobre los posibles enemigos.

A esto los tres se volteaban a ver y asentían ya que al parecer pensaron en la misma persona y Serafall fue quien respondió a Naruto, "Uno de los clanes más fuertes que sirven a la casa Lucifer es el clan Lucifuge, actualmente está casi extinto ya que solo sobreviven 2 miembros que sirven directamente a Rizevim Livan Lucifer hijo directo del antiguo Maou Lucifer, Euclid y Grayfia Lucifuge, ambos muy leales a la casa Lucifer y de entre los dos se dice que la más poderosa es Grayfia que se especializa en magia de hielo como yo, así que lo más probable es que la envíen a ella tras de ti." Terminaba Serafall con un tono de preocupación ya que se decían muchos rumores sobre el poder de Grayfia de los pocos sobrevivientes que lograban escapar tras una batalla con alguna escuadra comandada por Grayfia.

"Mmm una usuaria de hielo, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que enfrente a alguien que usa hielo, podría ser interesante." Naruto murmuraba más para sí mismo que para los demás con un tono de melancolía recordando a Haku, pero gracias a sus sentidos mejorados por ser demonios todos lograron escucharlo pero ninguno hizo algún comentario al respecto.

"Bueno, ya será cuestión de enfrentarla en batalla en caso que sea ella a quien envían tras de mi" Continuaba el rubio con un tono más animado sorprendiendo a los demás por el cambio tan rápido en su estado de ánimo.

Sirzechs volteo de reojo a ver a Ajuka y ambos asintieron, "Bueno ya va siendo hora que nos vayamos Ajuka y yo, tenemos compromisos que atender así que los dejamos **SOLOS** para que disfruten su comida" decía el demonio de cabello rojo con una sonrisa mirando a Serafall y guiñándole el ojo cuando enfatizo la palabra solos sin que Naruto se diera cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos revisando la comida provocando un gran sonrojo en la de peinado de coletas ya que se dio cuenta que Ajuka y Sirzechs habían descubierto que se sentía atraída al rubio ojiazul,

"Está bien chicos, Sirzechs salúdame a Sara y a tus padres, diles que en cuanto pueda iré a visitarlos." Le dijo Naruto a Sirzechs perdiendo por completo la interacción entre este y Serafall por fortuna para la pelinegra.

"Eso espero Naruto, por cierto mañana tenemos una misión de recuperar una ciudad en los bordes del territorio Phenex, Lord Phenex solicito nuestra ayuda." Comentaba Sirzechs poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano del rubio despidiéndose de su amigo.

"Cuenta con ello Sirzechs ahí estaré." Decía con seriedad Naruto estrechando la mano de Ajuka quien también se despedía de Naruto en lo que Sirzechs pasaba junto a Serafall y le susurraba un _"buena suerte"_ para seguir de largo hacia la puerta alcanzando a escuchar un avergonzado _"Mouu…"_ de Serafall provocando la sonrisa en el demonio rojo.

Habiendo visto salir a Ajuka finalmente de la casa del rubio se dio cuenta por fin que estaría a solas con Naruto y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ciertamente ya había estado a solas con él, había sido a la vista de otras personas caminando por la ciudad o el cuartel general, comiendo en las cafeterías o simplemente platicando por ahí, pero esto era diferente, estaban a solas en casa de Naruto e iban a cenar, se sentía como una cita…

"_Una c-c-c-c-cita…"_ pensaba Serafall con su cara tan roja como el cabello de Sirzechs pero para su fortuna estaba de espaldas al rubio por lo tanto Naruto no podía verla.

"Sera-chan, ya está lista la comida ven vamos a comer"

La voz del Naruto la saco de su trance y forzando a desaparecer su sonrojo volteo a ver al rubio que le sonreía de oreja a oreja lo que provocaba que sus ojos se cerraran dándole la apariencia de un zorro, pero esa sonrisa solo hacia latir más fuerte el corazón de la pelinegra "Si Naruto-kun, vamos"

Ambos acercaron las cosas a la mesa para comer y rápidamente cayeron en una plática amena disfrutando la sencilla y deliciosa comida que había preparado Naruto, solo hablaban de cosas comunes como lo que habían hecho en recientes días, con Naruto diciéndole lo que había estado practicando para adaptarse a sus nuevas habilidades, mientras que Serafall le contaba al rubio que estaba trabajando en un nuevo hechizo de su magia de hielo pero ya que era la única en su familia que había logrado tal habilidad le costaba más esfuerzo ya que sus padres podían ayudarla poco, también le conto que sus padres le habían comentado que una vez terminada la guerra civil estaban pensando en tener otro hijo o hija, lo cual llenaba de expectación y alegría por su posible hermanito/a.

"Puedes creerlo Naruto-kun, yo sería una Onee-chan, ¡UNA ONEE-CHAN!" decía con suma excitación la demonio de hielo al ojiazul que no podía evitar sonreír ante la actitud de Serafall, siempre le provocaba alegría su forma de ser tan inocente y honesta.

"Otro bebe he," comentaba el rubio con un tono melancólico, "sería fantástico para ti y tus padres Sera-chan, una gran familia es lo mejor del mundo." Las palabras del rubio daban un tono de anhelo impregnado en ellas ya que ese siempre ha sido uno de los más grandes sueños del rubio, incluso más grande que el ser Hokague.

Serafall pudo darse cuenta el sentimiento en las palabras del rubio e inconscientemente tomo su mano con la suya y le dio un apretón llamando la atención de Naruto que volteo a verla y se topó con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás haya visto y se quedó mesmerizado viéndola que casi no escuchaba las palabras que le decía la chica de coletas, "Yo sé que tu algún día tendrás una gran familia Naruto-kun y serás un gran padre."

La chica se sonrojo ampliamente al terminar de decir esas palabras porque a su mente vinieron las imágenes de un niño pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules y una pequeña de cabellera larga y rubia con ojos violeta corriendo y jugando con una versión adulta de Naruto mientras una versión más madura de Serafall los veía con una sonrisa mientras arrullaba a un bebe con mechones de cabello rubio y unas marcas de bigotes apenas perceptibles en sus mejillas.

"Gracias Sera-chan, aprecio mucho tus palabras" una vez más las palabras de Naruto la sacaron de su sueño despierta muy para su pesar, ella solo le sonrió y rápidamente soltó su mano al darse cuenta que aún lo tenía tomado de ella y continuaron comiendo con Serafall tratando de hacer desaparecer su sonrojo de la cara lo que provocaba una sonrisa por parte del rubio que solo provocaba más vergüenza en ella.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en una plática amena sobre lo que habían hecho en los días que no se vieron y entre risas y buena compañía Serafall le dice a Naruto que tiene que irse muy a su pesar, "Naruto-kun ya tengo que irme, la cena estuvo deliciosa, no olvides que mis padres también quieren verte"

Naruto asintiendo a las palabras de Serafall le responde "Los visitare en cuanto pueda Sera-chan y gracias por acompañarme a cenar."

"Gracias por todo Naruto-kun, nos vemos mañana en la reunión" le decía Serafall cuando ambos se ponían de pie y en un rápido movimiento que tomo al rubio por sorpresa le dio un beso en la mejilla para de inmediato darse la vuelta y ocultar su sonrojo que pondría en vergüenza al rojo del cabello de Sirzechs activando su círculo mágico y desapareciendo de la casa de Naruto que solo estaba parado literalmente sin saber q hacer solo tocando la mejilla donde Serafall lo había besado sintiendo muy cálida esa parte de su cara.

Pero una profunda voz lo saco de su trance.

"**Naruto…"**

"¡Kurama!"

**Viejo Castillo Lucifer**

Sentado en el trono dentro del antiguo castillo del original Maou Lucifer se encontraba Rizevim Livan Lucifer, hijo del antiguo Maou Lucifer Morningstar, un hombre de apariencia atractiva y joven, ojos color avellana y de cabello largo color plateado al igual que su barba vestido con una llamativa armadura color plateada, su apariencia era serena pero en realidad se encontraba realmente irritado con los recientes reportes que le había dado su mano derecha Euclid Lucifuge sobre un extraño sujeto que se había unido recientemente con los rebeldes y que al parecer era poderoso ya que se le adjudicaban varias victorias sobre su ejército y había provocado que los rebeldes recuperaran ciudades claves, era particularmente perturbador el reporte de un sobreviviente al primer avistamiento de dicho sujeto, según el soldado que volvió con vida, esa persona acabo con medio batallón de un solo movimiento que jamás había visto, una extraña esfera de energía que se expandió y aniquilaba a todo el que había quedado dentro de su rango de ataque.

"¿Qué opinas de todo esto Euclid?" finalmente le cuestionaba a su mano derecha que al escuchar su nombre por parte de su maestro se apresuraba a responder.

"Ciertamente es algo que esta fuera de lo que se podía esperar, mi señor, personalmente he observado una de sus batallas y sus poderes son extraños, algo que jamás había visto, tiene la habilidad de clonarse a sí mismo sin dificultad, lanzar esferas de energía con un gran poder destructivo, pero lo que más me intriga es que pude sentir que usa chacra y senjutsu…"

"¿Un Yokai?" interrumpía Rizevim.

"No mi señor es aún más extraño, es un ser Humano." La respuesta de Euclid dejo aún más confundido al súper demonio, cómo era posible que un humano alcanzara tal poder y más aun sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta antes del momento en que se mostró él mismo.

Al notar el silencio en su maestro Euclid continuaba, "La buena noticia es que logramos hacernos del control de una de las principales ciudades en los bordes del territorio Phenex y podemos tener acceso a las Lagrimas Phenex que nos serán de gran utilidad, mi señor."

Rizevim contemplaba la noticia dada por Euclid, ciertamente tomar control de una parte del territorio Phenex es una gran noticia, pero los rebeldes tratarían a toda costa de recuperarla estando al tanto de lo importante que son las lágrimas Phenex, y esto traía una gran oportunidad en los ojos de Rizevim, es casi seguro que enviarían a este misterioso humano, siendo tan fuerte como dicen los rumores sería lógico enviarlo a él y con alguno de los otros mocosos para tratar de recuperarla y esa es la gran oportunidad si pudieran capturarlo y lavar su cerebro para hacerlo una valiosa arma o en su defecto acabar con el de una vez por todas.

"Euclid, llama a Grayfia" el mencionado salió de inmediato a cumplir la orden de su maestro y trae a su hermana frente a él, a los pocos minutos Euclid entraba de nuevo a la sala del trono seguido por una chica en su adolescencia, largo cabello color plateado que cae como cascada por su espalda, ojos plateados (como la versión anime) con expresión fría en su perfecto rostro, cuerpo bien formado y voluptuoso vistiendo un traje tradicional de maid en colores azul y blanco.

Al llegar frente a Rizevim de inmediato se postro sobre una de sus rodillas, "¿En qué puedo servirle Lucifer-sama?"

Con una mirada impasiva y apática Rizevim miraba a Grayfia "Tengo una misión para ti, Grayfia, saldrás de inmediato a Fire Nest en la frontera del territorio Phenex, recientemente nos hicimos con el control de esa ciudad pero estoy seguro que intentaran recuperarla lo antes posible, de sobra esta decirte que tienes que evitarlo, lo más seguro es que envíen a uno o dos de esos malditos herederos y al sujeto que se unió a ellos recientemente, ¿Has oído de él?"

"Solo algunas cosas que me ha contado Euclid." Respondía Grayfia de forma monótona.

Rizevim asentía a las palabras de la demonio, "Aparte de tu misión de proteger el dominio de Fire Nest, tu principal misión será capturar al llamado Uzumaki Naruto y traerlo ante mí, controlar su poder nos seria de mucho beneficio, en caso de ser imposible su captura, tienes que eliminarlo, ¿Entendido?"

Grayfia solo asentía sin decir palabra alguna.

"No tengo que recordarte que fallar no es una opción y sabes las consecuencias, puedes irte." finalizaba en un tono severo Rizevim esperando la reacción de la peliplateada.

Grayfia se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, "Como usted ordene Lucifer-sama, partiré de inmediato." Y salió de la habitación directo a cumplir sus órdenes.

Rizevim la siguió con la mirada hasta que abandono la sala del trono y fijo su atención en Euclid quien también miraba como su hermana se retiraba del lugar, "¿Tienes alguna objeción, Euclid?" preguntaba Rizevim con un tono que se sentía como que lo retaba a cuestionar sus órdenes.

Euclid solo negaba con la cabeza, "Para nada mi señor sus órdenes son definitivas." Decía Euclid haciendo una reverencia.

Rizevim solo sonreía de forma macabra ante las palabras de Euclid, sabiendo que hacerse del control de estos dos hermanos fue una buena decisión, con la caída de su padre el clan Lucifuge se negaba a seguir las ordenes de Rizevim ya que a pesar de su gran poder nunca se hizo de la lealtad del clan, así que solo vio una solución posible, aniquilar al clan Lucifuge, pero Rizevim sabia del gran poder y potencial de estos dos hermanos, así que fueron los dos únicos sobrevivientes y él mismo se encargó de los hechizos de control sobre ellos, consiguiendo así dos fantásticas herramientas.

"Excelente"

**Al día siguiente Mansión Phenex**

Naruto y Sirzechs se encontraban a la entrada de la mansión principal Phenex después que en la reunión se decidiera que ambos serían los más indicados para recuperar Fire Nest del dominio de la facción de los viejos demonios.

"Esperaba que pudiéramos evitar venir a ver a este sujeto" exclamaba Naruto a su compañero con un tono de clara molestia, después de todo Lord Julius Phenex o solo Lord Phenex era un sujeto de lo más arrogante y prepotente que creía que por su poder estaba sobre los demás y que dicho sea de paso no soportaba a Naruto ya que en cuanto lo conoció le exigió el respeto que según él se merecía solo por ser un demonio de clase alta, cosa que no va bien con el rubio ya que el solo le da su respeto a quien se lo gana y jamás se doblego ante

Lord Phenex lo que llevaba a continuas discusiones y amenazas siempre que ambos estaban en la misma habitación.

Sirzechs solo soltaba un exasperado suspiro ante la queja de su amigo sabiendo muy bien la situación entre Naruto y Lord Phenex, "Vamos hombre ya no puede ser tan malo, ya ha pasado algún tiempo, al ver todo lo que has hecho por nosotros quizá cambio ya su opinión de ti."

Naruto solo veía a Sirzechs con un una cara de '¿En serio?' y procedían a entrar a la mansión cuando uno de los sirvientes les abrió la puerta, "Adelante, Lord Phenex los recibirá dentro de unos minutos en el estudio." Les indicaba el sirviente guiándolos por la mansión hasta el jardín donde les pidió esperar a ser llamados por Lord Phenex.

"No solo nos hace esperar en la puerta después de ser él quien solicita nuestra ayuda sino que tiene el descaro de hacernos esperar más aun, la arrogancia de este sujeto no tiene límites." Esta vez Sirzechs no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Naruto ya que hacerlos esperar tanto ya era una falta de respeto.

Dejando de lado un poco su molestia ante la falta de respeto de Lord Phenex, Naruto se maravillaba ante la maravillosa vista del jardín de los Phenex, "aunque debo admitir que este jardín es hermoso".

"Se agradece el halago" una delicada voz los hizo voltear para toparse con una hermosa mujer de tez blanca cabello largo y rubio alzado en una media cola de caballo que terminaba en su cabello suelto, ojos azul cielo, vistiendo un elegante vestido rojo que resaltaba su figura voluptuosa, un leve maquillaje que solo resaltaba la belleza de la mujer que era seguida por un pequeño de entre 8 y 10 años aproximadamente que asemejaba a la mujer en las facciones de su rostro pero con un cabello de un rubio más opaco, estos eran Lady Phenex y su pequeño hijo Ruval.

Sirzechs de inmediato reconoció al dúo delante de ellos y se acercó a saludar mientras que por su parte Naruto caminaba con la mirada fija en la mujer rubia, para él lucia hermosa a pesar que notaba cierta tristeza en los ojos de la Phenex, "no creo que hayan sido presentados antes, Lady Phenex el es-" comenzaba Sirzechs siendo interrumpido por el rubio que tomaba la mano de la mujer frente a él y la llevaba cerca de su cara para besar su dorsal en un gesto de caballerosidad poco común en él.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer conocerla…"

Entendiendo la pausa y a pesar del leve sonrojo en su rostro Lady Phenex se presentaba, "Raven Phenex, es un gusto conocerlo Uzumaki-san"

"Simplemente Naruto está bien, nunca he sido de honoríficos y me hacen sentir viejo" comentaba el rubio rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza algo avergonzado pero sin soltar la mano de la Phenex.

Lady Phenex reía levemente ante las palabras de Naruto y le contestaba "Solo si tú me llamas Raven igual, no es que me desagrade mi título pero si me hace sentir vieja en ocasiones"

Naruto reía igual a las palabras de la rubia "Para nada, eres una mujer muy hermosa, decirte vieja sería más que un insulto." Decía el rubio provocando esta vez una risa más marcada en la matriarca del clan Phenex.

Al lado de su madre el pequeño Ruval veía con asombro como su madre reía ante las palabras del joven delante de ella, seguro el pequeño había escuchado ya el nombre del Uzumaki entre los demás chicos de su edad que hablaban de sus hazañas en el campo de batalla según las historias que contaban sus padres, lo extraño es que su propio padre jamás hablaba del denominado Ninja y la única vez que Ruval intento preguntarle sobre el a su padre este se molestó con solo la mención del nombre del Uzumaki y de no ser por su madre se habría llevado un buen regaño, lo más curioso para el pequeño Phenex es que las historias que había escuchado pintaban al Uzumaki como un feroz guerrero y la persona delante de él haciendo sonreír a su madre que dicho sea de paso ocurría con poca frecuencia, era muy diferente a las historias, se veía bastante relajado y hasta inofensivo.

Sirzechs al igual que Ruval estaba completamente asombrado de la interacción de Naruto con Raven y más que desde que se saludaron ninguno de los dos había hecho algún intento por soltar la mano del otro mientras conversaban.

Kurama veía todo a través del rubio con cierta diversión en su rostro viendo a su compañero en tal situación, _**"Así que no solo la demonio de cabello negro, ¿He Naruto?, esto puede ponerse interesante."**_

"AHEM" interrumpía Sirzechs la conversación del par de rubios que soltaron sus manos debido a la sorpresa y voltearon a ver al demonio pelirrojo algo avergonzados por haberlo ignorado completamente.

"Ah sí como decía, este jardín es realmente hermoso, me asombra en verdad ya que la mayor parte de la tierra que he visto en el inframundo esta marchita" rápidamente comentaba el rubio tratando de salir de su vergüenza.

Tosiendo levemente en su mano respondía Lady Phenex, "gran parte de la tierra del jardín la trajimos del mundo humano, al principio fue complicado mantener la vegetación viva por la influencia del medio ambiente del inframundo pero entre mi hijo y yo pudimos sacarlo adelante" terminaba Lady Phenex con una leve sonrisa en su rostro como recordando bellos momentos.

Ante la mención de su hijo, Naruto volteo a mirar al pequeño Phenex que al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre él se escondía detrás de su madre asomándose levemente, Naruto lo miraba divertido ante la naturaleza tímida del niño y se inclinaba a su nivel, "Hey pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El pequeño Ruval miraba entre su madre y el rubio frente a él inseguro de responder pero al ver asentir a su madre volteo con Naruto, "Mi nombre es Ruval Phenex, mucho gusto" respondía Ruval de forma tímida haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto sonreía al pequeño Phenex mientras lo estudiaba un poco, podía sentir un gran poder dentro del chico, y al verlo a los ojos veía que el niño tenía una gran determinación opacada por algo de miedo "Dime Ruval, ¿Tienes a alguien importante para ti? ¿Alguien a quien quieres proteger a toda costa?" podría sonar extraño para los demás pero para Naruto era una pregunta muy importante y sentía que debía escuchar la respuesta del pequeño Ruval.

Este primero miro de forma confundida al rubio mayor y miro por un momento a su madre y sonriendo le respondió, "¡Sí! ¡Quiero proteger siempre a mi madre y a mi clan y no solo eso a todos los que necesiten ayuda!"

Naruto soltó una carcajada y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y sacudió su cabello, "Esa es una excelente respuesta Ruval, serás alguien muy fuerte ya lo veras"

Ruval estaba sin palabras ante lo que le decía Naruto y solo pudo murmurar un leve "¿Lo dices en serio?" casi imperceptible pero fácil escuchado por los 3 mayores.

"Claro que lo digo en serio, hace mucho una persona muy importante para mí me enseño que solo cuando se tiene algo o alguien a quien quieres proteger te vuelves realmente fuerte, así que no permitas que nadie, absolutamente NADIE te diga que no puedes lograr algo si te lo propones, ¿Entiendes?" finalizaba el rubio sacudiendo una vez más el cabello del joven Phenex que le respondía asintiendo al rubio no confiando en su voz ya que no solo era conmovido por las palabras de Naruto sino por el gesto cariñoso de sacudir su cabello ya que era lo más que alguien aparte de su madre le demostraba pues el pequeño jamás se podía ganar el reconocimiento de su padre porque a pesar de que Ruval era el heredero del clan el pequeño se comportaba bien con cualquier persona incluso los sirvientes y eso era algo que su padre no soportaba ya que para él ellos eran superiores simplemente por ser Phenex y la actitud de Ruval era incorrecta.

Desde el costado Raven miraba como el rubio mayor interactuaba con su hijo y la llenaba de una cálida sensación tal escena y el rostro alegre del pequeño Ruval que su padre jamás había provocado en él.

El cálido momento fue interrumpido por un sirviente de la mansión que informaba que Lord Phenex los recibiría de inmediato provocando un quejido de fastidio en Naruto que provoco una leve risita en Lady Phenex debido al comportamiento del chico de bigotes en las mejillas que opaco con su mano levemente.

El sirviente estaba por decirles que lo siguieran cuando Raven dijo que ella misma los llevaría, el sirviente asintió y se retiró, "Ruval cariño espérame aquí, volveré en unos momentos" decía Lady Phenex a su pequeño y este asentía despidiéndose del rubio mayor.

"Fue un gusto conocerlo Naruto-san" se despedía el pequeño haciéndole una reverencia.

Naruto por su parte sonreía ante la actitud educada del chico Phenex y se asombraba de la gran diferencia entre Ruval y su arrogante padre, "Solo Naruto está bien e igual fue un gusto, espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto" le dijo Naruto al pequeño y sacudió una vez más su cabello girando para seguir a Sirzechs y Raven rumbo al estudio sin darse cuenta de la radiante sonrisa en el pequeño Ruval.

"Naruto-niisan…" murmuro casi imperceptible Ruval aun sonriendo pero Naruto logro escucharlo y solo sonrió para sí mismo alcanzando a los dos demonios delante de él.

El camino al estudio fue corto pero de buen ánimo para Naruto y Lady Phenex que continuaron charlando sobre el pequeño Ruval ignorando casi por completo y accidentalmente la presencia del demonio pelirrojo que solo se sentía como un mal tercio en ese pasillo.

Abriendo las puertas del estudio entraron para ver a un sujeto de apariencia de estar en sus 30´s rubio de cabellera larga y suelta con un ropaje elegante típico de la realeza, obviamente para impresionar, este se giró a ver a los que entraban y de inmediato su ceño se frunció al ver al ninja irrespetuoso, sus ojos azul opaco se clavaron en él, su rostro era duro y de semblante arrogante como dando a entender que estabas por debajo de él, por su parte Naruto sintió la mirada sobre él y también lo miro fijamente en forma desafiante lo que hacía fruncir más el ceño al Phenex mayor.

Después de un momento en el duelo de miradas con Naruto, Lord Phenex giro su mirada hacia la mujer en la habitación y la miro de una forma despectiva y se dirigió primero a ella, "Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, esta conversación en privada así que sal de aquí." Le hablo de forma fría que por alguna razón molesto a Naruto que vio como Lady Phenex bajo su mirada de forma triste ante las palabras de su esposo que la trataba igual que siempre aun estando en presencia de invitados.

Se sintió un aura incomoda en la habitación y Sirzechs sabía que la fuente era Naruto ya que antes había sentido esta sensación en el campo de batalla, si hay algo que molestaba enormemente a Naruto era que se abusara de alguna mujer de cualquier forma, ya fuera física o verbalmente, eso sin mencionar si se enteraba de alguna violación, de el o los culpables no quedaba rastro que identificar, el joven Shinobi miraba fijamente a Lord Phenex, "Parece que tu falta de modales no es solo para recibir a los invitados a los que TU mismo solicitaste ayuda, también eres un pésimo esposo tratando a Lady Phenex de esta manera que fue tan amable como para traernos aquí" decía con un tono frio Naruto mirando con desprecio al Patriarca Phenex.

"Como te atreves a hab-"

"Me atrevo porque me importa una mierda tu palabrería sobre clases y rangos, para mí no eres más que un arrogante pedazo de basura que se cree mejor que los demás solo por su apellido y no vale más que la suela de mis zapatos, ¿Te quedo claro porque me atrevo?" decía Naruto con veneno en sus palabras y sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos "Y Lady Phenex tiene derecho a quedarse a la conversación después de todo esto se trata del clan Phenex" finalizaba Naruto sin lugar para reclamaciones, a lo que el rubio mayor no pudo sostenerle la mirada y camino hacia su escritorio pero ardiendo de furia por dentro.

Lady Phenex solo veía con los ojos completamente abiertos y tapándose su boca abierta con la palma de su mano completamente atónita por la forma en que Naruto le hablaba a su 'amado' esposo y todo por la forma en que este le había hablado a ella, lo que la hacía sentir de nuevo esa calidez en su interior ya que era la primera vez que alguien la defendía de las palabras de Lord Phenex.

Antes que las cosas escalaran a algo físico y saliendo de su total asombro Sirzechs intervino tratando de apaciguar las cosas, "Porque no mejor hablamos del tema por el cual nos hizo venir Lord Phenex, denos los detalles de la misión para recuperar Fire Nest," por un momento Lord Phenex lo ignoro pero finalmente volteo a verlo y asintió.

Así Naruto y Sirzechs tomaron asiento y Lady Phenex permaneció de pie detrás de Lord Phenex, la conversación fue breve y directa debido a la gran tensión que se sentía en la habitación, Lord Phenex informo que la base principal del enemigo se había situado justo en el centro de la ciudad y que después de ser sitiada no había habido forma de penetrar en ella y tratar de recuperarla así que se decidió que en lugar de un gran ejercito atacara se llevaría a cabo un ataque sorpresa por un batallón menor liderado por Sirzechs y Naruto que gracias a la habilidad del rubio de clonarse podía convertirse en un gran ejercito por sí solo.

Una vez terminada la conversación Sirzechs y Naruto se pusieron de pie y mientras que Sirzechs le daba la mano a Lord Phenex, Naruto lo ignoro e hizo una reverencia a Lady Phenex y salió de la habitación para esperar a Sirzechs fuera del estudio.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió del estudio lo vio recargado en la pared esperándolo junto a uno de los sirvientes de la mansión que los escoltaría a la salida y al verlo se le unió para empezar a caminar cuando…

'_SMACK'_

… el ruido de una bofetada hizo que Naruto se congelara a medio paso y girara su cabeza hacia las puertas del estudio entreabiertas y alcanzo a ver a Lord Phenex con su mano en alto y el rostro de Lady Phenex de lado claramente mostrando que había recibido la bofetada de Lord Phenex, esto hizo hervir la sangre de Naruto y por un momento sus ojos cambiaron de su natural azul zafiro al clásico rojo con pupila rasgada de cuando es controlado por el poder de Kurama.

Dicho zorro gruñía dentro de Naruto al sentir la furia que producía el rubio.

"Naruto espe-…" sin poder terminar su frase Sirzechs se quedó con el brazo extendido cuando Naruto ya había desaparecido de su lado y solo pudo escuchar el quejido de dolor proveniente de Lord Phenex y se apresuró de nuevo al estudio.

Lord Phenex no se explicaba lo que sucedía, hace un segundo abofeteaba a su esposa por provocar la falta de respeto hacia el por su mera presencia en la habitación y de repente estaba mirando a los ojos del rubio que aborrecía y estos parpadeaban entre azul y rojo por momentos, su brazo que tenía en alto era sostenido por el mismo chico con un agarre más duro que el acero y no podía mover su brazo.

Si las miradas pudieran matar Lord Phenex habría muerto ya en más de una ocasión por la mirada con furia que le daba Naruto, **"LE VUELVES A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA Y ME ASEGURARE DE HACERTE TANTO DAÑO QUE TU REGENERACION TE SERÁ INSERVIBLE, ¿ENTENDISTE?"** le gritaba Naruto con una voz influenciada por el chacra de Kurama al demonio frente a él que lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y cierto temor.

Recobrando un poco de su arrogancia Lord Phenex le respondía al rubio "¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?" tratando de desafiar a Naruto, Lord Phenex cubría su brazo con las famosas llamas reconocidas de su clan pero para su sorpresa el rubio ni se inmutaba ante sus llamas que desprendían gran calor y sintió algo de temor nuevamente cuando vio a Naruto sonreírle de forma perturbadora.

"**¿Esta es la flamita de la que tanto estas orgulloso? ¡Eres más patético de lo que pensé! ¿Y te pregunte si entendiste?"** le recriminaba Naruto cubriendo su mano igualmente con flamas, pero no cualquier flama, eran de color negro y ardían con una gran intensidad respondiendo a la furia del rubio, eran las flamas del Amaterasu, una de las mejores habilidades concedidas por el Rinne-sharingan que el rubio había estado entrenando durante su estadía en el inframundo.

El quejido de Lord Phenex no se hizo esperar, no podía entender como estas flamas negras consumían sus flamas, era inaudito, sus flamas provenientes del poder de la gran ave legendaria eran consumidas por esta extraña flama negra y lo que era peor sentía como su brazo era quemado y su regeneración aunque rápida no era suficiente para sanarlo por completo, eso lo hacía sentir temor y de pronto recibió un golpe en el pecho proveniente de Naruto y pudo sentir claramente como crujían sus costillas ante el impacto y fue a dar de lleno contra su escritorio destrozándolo a su paso a impactarse contra el muro del estudio cayendo inconsciente aun con su brazo cubierto por las llamas del amaterasu pero Naruto extinguió las flamas para evitar que Lord Phenex fuera consumido en su totalidad.

Lady Phenex vio todo pasar tan rápido y en confusión, en un momento fue abofeteada por Lord Phenex por una excusa tonta y de repente vio como Naruto sometía a Julius y lo mandaba a volar advirtiéndole que no le pusiera una mano encima de nuevo, esto provocó un gran sonrojo en la Phenex al escuchar el tono de protección que usaba Naruto hacia ella y que la defendía nuevamente de su esposo.

"¿Estas bien? Tienes el rostro algo rojo, ¿Te duele algo?" era sacada de su estupor al sentir la mano cálida del rubio en su mejilla y escuchar su voz llena de preocupación, ella sabía que su poder de regeneración ya había sanado su mejilla pero sentir la calidez del rubio a través de su toque la hacía sentir bien e inconscientemente apoyaba su rostro en la mano de Naruto asintiendo levemente, "Estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Me alegro, espero que no vuelva a ponerte una mano encima o no seré suave con el de nuevo" decía Naruto de forma tranquila.

Desde la puerta del estudio Sirzechs vio todo con una mirada entre calculadora e incrédula, sabia de la velocidad de Naruto al compartir campo de batalla con él en más de una ocasión, pero esa ferocidad, su voz más grave y esas flamas negras lo intrigaban y decidió no intervenir porque el mismo estaba indignado por la forma de ser de Lord Phenex con su esposa, el sabía bien de la situación de los líderes del clan Phenex pero eso no justificaba el trato que Lady Phenex recibía.

Cuando vio que todo había terminado decidió acercarse al par de rubios, "¿Qué sucedió aquí?" cuestiono el pelirrojo aunque lo había presenciado todo y aunque no fuera así, el rastro de destrucción por la habitación y Lord Phenex inconsciente en el suelo hablaba por sí solo.

"Nada Sirzechs solo le di una lección a _Lord Phenex_ sobre cómo tratar a una dama." Respondía Naruto diciendo el título de julios de forma burlona provocando una leve risita en Lady Phenex.

Sirzechs solo suspiraba ante las palabras del rubio, "Solo tu Naruto, solo tu…" y soltaba una leve risa y daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, "Te espero afuera, no tardes que tenemos una misión que coordinar."

Así salía del estudio el demonio pelirrojo dejando a ambos rubios a solas, bueno si no contamos a un Lord Phenex inconsciente en el piso.

Naruto volteo a ver de nuevo a Raven y se dio cuenta que esta lo miraba fijamente con curiosidad reflejada en los ojos, "Ahem" aclaro su garganta para sacar de su trance a Lady Phenex que miraba a su costado algo avergonzada por ser atrapada mirando al rubio absorta en su mundo.

"Ya es hora de irme, Raven-chan" anunciaba el rubio usando el '-chan' en su nombre inconscientemente y provocando un sonrojo de nuevo en la Phenex.

La Phenex asentía tratando de controlar la calidez que sentía en ella cada vez que veía los ojos del rubio, "Está bien Naruto-kun, espero que nos volvamos a ver."

"¡Eso puedes apostarlo!" respondía entusiasmado Naruto al deseo de la Phenex para después ponerse más serio, "Si se vuelve a repetir lo que acaba de pasar no dudes en decirme por favor, nada me daría más gusto que darle otra lección a este tipo y evitar que te ponga la mano encima" terminaba el rubio con una voz más suave al final volviendo a poner su mano en la mejilla de Raven haciendo que esta se apoyara en su mano de nuevo casi sin darse cuenta.

"Está bien, pero como podría estar en contacto contigo, hasta donde se no usas magia como para crear un círculo mágico de comunicación," inquiría la Phenex al rubio que solo asentía a esas palabras, era una lástima no usar magia, a todo lo que había visto hasta el momento la magia era bastante útil para todo ya que se basaba en usar la imaginación, ¿Quizá podría aprender algo de magia?, tendría que preguntarle a alguien que le enseñe.

Naruto saco un kunai un tanto extraño de tres puntas y se lo entrego a Raven, "Este kunai es para una técnica desarrollada originalmente por mi padre y que recientemente he perfeccionado para mi uso, este kunai contiene una fórmula que sirve como marca para mí para aparecer en donde este, solo canaliza algo de tu energía en él y lánzalo y yo apareceré cuando me necesites, ¿Ok?" Lady Phenex abría los ojos asombrada ante la descripción de tal técnica, era mucho más efectiva que la forma de viajar de los demonios mediante círculos mágicos, asintió y tomo el kunai de las manos del rubio y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho agradecida con el rubio que le demostraba tanto cuidado y preocupación y lo escondió entre sus ropas.

Naruto asintió satisfecho y tomo la mano de Raven una vez más y beso de nuevo su dorsal para dar después media vuelta y salir del estudio en busca de Sirzechs, en su paso hacia la salida se despidió del pequeño Ruval y le recordó que jamás dejara sus aspiraciones y sueños de lado sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de él, Ruval asintió entusiasmado a las palabras del rubio y se despedía de él.

Cuando llego a la salida encontró a Sirzechs esperándolo y comenzaron a caminar un poco lejos de la mansión Phenex, a lo lejos Lady Phenex se acercaba a su hijo y ponía su mano en su hombro al verlo sonreír, "¿Crees que lo veamos de nuevo pronto, madre?" preguntaba el pequeño a su madre.

Lady Phenex veía en dirección a donde se alejaba Naruto a cada paso sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez en su interior mientras que con su otra mano tocaba el kunai que le había entregado el ojiazul y sonreía al responderle a su hijo, "Estoy segura que si, Ruval-kun."

El pequeño asintió a las palabras de su madre y volvía a atender el jardín, su madre lo vio ir al jardín y decidió ayudarle, olvidando por completo que Lord Phenex seguía tirado en el piso de su estudio completamente inconsciente.

**Con Naruto y Sirzechs **

Ambos caminaban en silencio, Sirzechs sabía que Naruto quería hablar sobre algo ya que por eso comenzó a caminar en lugar de transportarse con un círculo mágico y esperaba pacientemente que el rubio aclarara su mente y hablara y no tuvo que esperar mucho, "Hey Sirzechs"

"Dime" respondía tranquilamente el pelirrojo al llamado de Naruto.

"¿Cuál es la situación entre ese tipo y Lady Phenex? Es bastante obvio que de parte de él no hay amor hacia ella por la forma en que le habla y la trata, sin contar la reacción de Raven-chan hacia lo que le hice a su esposo, no se molestó ni se opuso a nada, fue como si no le importara." Cuestionaba Naruto claramente confundido ante la forma de ser de ambos, el rubio había presenciado la interacción entre otras parejas de Lord y Lady de otros clanes y mientras que unos se demostraban mucho amor como Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory y Sven y Seras Sitri, otros al menos se demostraban algo de cariño, incluso el rudo Zekram Bael se mostraba con un lado suave hacia su esposa Misla.

"Hmm, la situación de Lord y Lady Phenex es complicada en realidad, dentro del clan Phenex se dice que cuando encuentran a su pareja destinada nada puede destruir ese amor, sin embargo entre Lord y Lady Phenex no hay tal cosa, según mis padres el matrimonio entre ellos fue arreglado por el anterior líder del clan, Lord Maximus Phenex poco antes de morir, ya que pretendía mantener la pureza de la línea Phenex así que caso a su hijo Julius con la hija de un primo suyo aun sin el consentimiento de está, pero con el permiso de su padre así que no tuvo mucho que opinar ya que como habrás visto Julius no toma mucho en cuenta a Lady Phenex y su padre Maximus era peor aún, él no tomaba en cuenta las opiniones de nadie, su palabra era ley dentro del clan."

Naruto fruncía su ceño ante las palabras de Sirzechs, un líder así es insoportable y puede provocar la caída de su gente al no tomar una decisión correcta y no escuchar a los demás.

El pelirrojo continuaba, "Como es costumbre entre los clanes, cuando el heredero contrae matrimonio toma las riendas del clan y así fue con Julius, su padre falleció unos meses antes que naciera Ruval, Lady Phenex ama incondicionalmente a Ruval y aunque trata de disimularlo es muy obvio que no es feliz, según mi madre que es gran amiga de Lady Phenex desde jóvenes, perdió gran parte de su alegría desde que la casaron y aunque la llegada de Ruval a su vida ha sido como un rayo de luz para ella, es bien sabido que lo tuvo contra su voluntad, si sabes a lo que me refiero…" finalizaba Sirzechs viendo como el rubio se quedaba pensativo sin decir nada y asentía a las palabras de Sirzechs.

Naruto mostraba una apariencia calmada en el exterior, pero por dentro estaba lleno de furia, _"Maldito bastardo no le importa nada los sentimientos de Raven-chan, me encargare de cambiar eso, estaré ahí cuando me necesites Raven-chan, te lo prometo"_ finalizaba sus pensamientos el rubio sin comprender realmente por qué tanta furia.

Kurama había visto todo lo que paso al ser alertado por la furia de Naruto cuando canalizo su chacra en su cuerpo y estaba bastante interesado en todo lo que estaba sintiendo su compañero, _**"Jajaja esto será muy interesante Naruto, no puedo esperar a ver que más viene para ti y cuando te des cuenta del origen de esta furia que sientes, ya era hora que algo así pasara en tu vida mi amigo…"**_

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro que no sabía que contenía para intentar calmarse y se volvió a su amigo, "Vamos Sirzechs tenemos una ciudad que recuperar, transpórtanos a donde está el batallón" Sirzechs sonrió y asintió al rubio y creo un círculo mágico debajo de ambos y en un instante desaparecieron rumbo al campo de batalla.

Lo que le esperaba a Naruto dentro de Fire Nest contrario al nombre de la ciudad era una fría bienvenida…

**Eso es todo por ahora espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen su opinión si así lo fue o si no.**

**Trate de darle algo de tiempo a Serafall y presentar a Lady Phenex ya que es obvio que estarán en el harem que se ira formando conforme avance la historia así que dejen alguna recomendación a quien quisieran en el harem con alguna razón.**

**Espero pronto tenerles el siguiente capítulo.**

**Me despido... see ya!**


	4. Grayfia

**Grayfia**

**Días después**

**Fire Nest**

En uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad ahora bajo el mando de la Old Maou Faction detrás de la barra se encontraba un hombre alto de tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azules, rostro atractivo y musculatura digna de un atleta de natación de clase mundial, vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones café oscuro con un delantal típico de cantinero, nada elegante considerando su trabajo, esta persona no era otro mas que Uzumaki Naruto actualmente bajo el alias de Minato Phenex en una misión personal de infiltración y observación del enemigo y que mejor lugar que un bar en donde los clientes ya ebrios tienden a hablar de más.

Pero las pláticas sin sentido de los ebrios del lugar no eran de importancia para el rubio por ahora ya que en estos momentos se encontraba observando, no muy disimuladamente por cierto, a cierta mujer de cabello plateado vestida con una especie de vestido color negro con acentuaciones en el pecho y hombros que asemejaban una armadura pero que no hacía nada para ocultar su bien torneada figura, durante ya un par de días que tenía Naruto en esta misión había confirmado la identidad de la mujer como Grayfia Lucifuge, comandante actual de todo el regimiento que ocupaba la ciudad y principal objetivo del rubio.

Pero desde el primer día Naruto no pudo evitar quedar mesmerizado ante la belleza de la joven demonio y aunque seguía recolectando la información necesaria lo que más le interesaba era acercarse a la peliplateada y al hacerlo comenzó a notar ciertas incongruencias en lo que se sabía sobre la usuaria de hielo, según la información sobre ella se decía que era una persona sumamente cruel y despiadada, pero Naruto suponía que se trataba a su personalidad en el campo de batalla, pero rasgos como esos se reflejan en el comportamiento diario por más que la persona trate de evitarlo y ese no era el caso con Grayfia, en algunas ocasiones algunos soldados se querían pasar de listos con las meseras o simplemente atacar a los pocos civiles que aun entraban al bar y antes que Naruto decidiera hacerles frente ella misma les ponía alto y también reprendía a dichos soldados.

Pero Naruto no era el único que prestaba atención a los detalles, Grayfia por su parte también había notado al peculiar cantinero del lugar, indudablemente era atractivo a sus ojos a pesar de lo normal que se veía en territorio Phenex ya que los rasgos más comunes de dichos demonios eran el cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez bronceada a pesar del ausente sol en el inframundo, había algo en ese cantinero que le llamaba la atención, más de una vez lo noto tensarse como preparándose para atacar a los soldados cuando se pasaban de listos con las meseras del lugar, eran movimientos musculares imperceptibles para el ojo común pero ella los notaba, era claro que el cantinero era más de lo que mostraba, y eso pico su curiosidad, debido a eso ella frecuentaba el bar cada que podía y estaba claro que el muchacho no disimulaba en observarla cada que lo hacía, gracias a una mesera supo su nombre, Minato, Minato Phenex, ciertamente un nombre poco común.

Naruto por su parte mientras observaba "disimuladamente" a Grayfia recordaba lo que habían acordado Sirzechs y el referente a la misión actual…

**Flashback**

Una vez superada la situación en la mansión Phenex, Naruto y Sirzechs se transportaron a donde se encontraba su pequeño batallón ya que al ser una misión de alto riesgo decidieron solo traer a algunos de los mejores soldados a su mando y ellos mismos siendo auténticos monstruos en el campo de batalla vieron mejor así la situación, al reunirse con su gente y ya con un Naruto más calmado después de lo acontecido con Lord Phenex y la explicación que le dio Sirzechs sobre la situación del matrimonio Phenex decidieron comenzar a planear lo que harían referente a Fire Nest y el inminente enfrentamiento con los miembros del ejército de la Old Maou Faction y uno de sus generales, ya sea Euclid o Grayfia Lucifuge, esta última siendo la más probable ya que se decía que entre los dos hermanos ella era la más poderosa.

"Creo que un ataque frontal mientras duerme la mayoría del ejercito sería lo mejor para tomarlos por sorpresa" decía uno de los capitanes del batallón esperando la opinión de sus superiores, pese a que muchos de los soldados demonios en un principio se veían reacios a seguir las ordenes de un humano, conforme pasaban las batallas Naruto se ganaba la confianza y respeto de la armada con su actitud de no dejar ningún soldado atrás, yendo tan lejos como para volver el mismo al campo de batalla por soldados que cayeran heridos y no pudieran continuar peleando o pudieran escapar a las barricadas para ser curados, cabe mencionar que en las batallas donde el rubio estuviera involucrado las bajas eran mínimas o de plano nulas.

Sirzechs ponderaba las palabras del capitán y sutilmente veía a Naruto quien negaba con la cabeza y este último fue quien decidió hablar ganándose la cabeza de los ahí reunidos, "Si bien es cierto que es un plan bueno y lógico el atacarlos por sorpresa de esa forma el daño colateral seria grande ya que no estamos completamente seguros de la cantidad de soldados enemigos, mediante el reconocimiento hecho sabemos que mantienen a los Phenex de mayor poder elaborando las Lágrimas Phenex, sin embargo es casi seguro que mantienen a las familias de estos de rehenes para forzarlos a cooperar y si atacamos por sorpresa lo primero que harían es acabar con los rehenes".

Las palabras del rubio llevaban mucha verdad ya que aunque no les gustara era una táctica natural de guerra para en caso de ser derrotados poder llevar una pequeña victoria dentro de la derrota.

"Entonces lo que nos queda por hacer sería una misión de infiltración y recabar información entre la misma gente y tratar de tranquilizarlos para que cooperen con nosotros y recuperar la ciudad con lo mínimo de bajas posibles" informaba Sirzechs a sus tropas y cuando se disponía a planear la misión fue interrumpido por Naruto.

"Yo lo hare…"

"¿Cómo que tú lo harás Naruto? Esto es algo delicado y tiene que ser planeado con detenimiento…" le refutaba Sirzechs al ninja.

"Precisamente por eso, infiltrar un grupo grande de gente es muy complicado, es más fácil si lo hago solo, además no iré con mi apariencia natural para no levantar sospechas con el enemigo mira, **¡Henge!**"

Al disiparse la nube de humo que se creó cuando Naruto dijo el nombre de su técnica frente a Sirzechs y su gente se encontraba una persona similar a Naruto pero con el cabello un poco más largo y facciones más adultas sin las clásicas marcas como de bigotes en el rostro, era la apariencia de Namikaze Minato, el padre de Naruto solo que con la piel un poco más bronceada teniendo más semejanza con la gente del clan Phenex, y no solo eso, había logrado de alguna forma emitir poder demoniaco similar al de un Phenex.

Sirzechs y los demás estaban sorprendidos por esta habilidad, ya habiendo compartido batallas con Naruto antes se habían acostumbrado a las habilidades extrañas del ninja dimensional pero jamás lo habían visto tomar otra forma con todo y poder demoniaco, era casi como la habilidad de los demonios de conservar su apariencia física a pesar de los años que transcurrían.

Los detalles finales de la misión fueron discutidos entre Sirzechs y Naruto acordando que este último se infiltraría en la ciudad y hablaría con un grupo pequeño de gente y así fue como pudo hacerse pasar por un cantinero en uno de los bares más concurridos por soldados, los únicos que sabían bien quien era el rubio infiltrado eran los dueños de la posada donde se hospedaba, para hacer todo más creíble y que los empleados del bar no estuvieran nerviosos a su alrededor a ellos no se les conto nada.

**Fin Flashback**

Mientras Naruto recordaba y hacia sus labores en autopiloto el tiempo transcurría y vio como Grayfia se levantaba de su mesa y salía del bar no sin antes voltear a ver directamente al rubio detrás de la barra y sonreírle provocando un sonrojo en Naruto al pensar que esa sonrisa era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y eso lo confundía de sobremanera, quería llegar al fondo de todo esto, ¿Quién era ella realmente?

Al salir Grayfia del bar Naruto volteo a ver la mesa donde se encontraba la peliplateada y vio algo sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella, era una nota que simplemente decía, _"Nos vemos mañana"_, al leerla no pudo evitar sonreír y guardar la nota.

Ya por la noche y en la habitación donde se quedaba Naruto, este estaba recostado en su cama pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente, lo había hablado ya con Sirzechs y le informo que decidió hacer contacto con Grayfia al día siguiente, obviamente Sirzechs estaba en contra pero no hubo forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a Naruto ya que estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de este asunto.

"**Quien diría que algún día te vería tan interesado en una mujer que no fuera esa chica de cabello rosa Naruto, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah sí, Sakura."** Decía de forma divertida Kurama a su joven jinchuriki haciéndolo rodar sus ojos por el comentario.

"_Oh vamos Kurama lo de Sakura quedo atrás incluso antes de la guerra y lo sabes, además recuerda lo de Hinata y lo que paso en la guerra con… ya sabes"_ pensaba el rubio hablando con su compañero aunque lo último le provoco recordar algo que lo sonrojo de sobremanera.

"**Ooh si lo recuerdo perfectamente, debo decir Naruto que heredaste el gusto de tu padre por las pelirrojas Jajaja"** la risa y el comentario de Kurama provocaban que el sonrojo de Naruto se pronunciara más al recordar a cierta Kage pelirroja.

Kurama había despertado de su letargo un tiempo atrás antes de la reunión con los Phenex y Naruto le explico lo que sabía hasta el momento del mundo en el que estaban y lo que le habían explicado el viejo rikudou Sennin y la Diosa Dragona del Infinito y a pensar en la pequeña dragona se dio cuenta que no la había visto en mucho tiempo, quizá pueda ir a buscarla en algún momento.

Kurama estaba completamente sorprendido con lo que le dijo Naruto y preocupado por este mismo ante la noticia de que no podría volver a su dimensión dejando atrás a todos sus amigos y seres queridos, aunque de cierta forma se habían preparado para algo así al tomar la decisión de cerrar el portal de Kaguya ellos mismos, pero de pensarlo a que fuera realidad era completamente diferente, pero se sintió más tranquilo al darse cuenta que Naruto lo había tomado mejor de lo que pensó y más al enterarse de que gran parte de su estabilidad mental se debía a la presencia de sus amigos demonios, cierta chica pelinegra en especial, pero también pudo notar los cambios en el joven rubio, su mayor deseo de pelear, su incremento de brutalidad a la hora de pelear, su mayor interés en acercarse al sexo opuesto y su sentido de posesión con sus seres queridos, mas con las mujeres, lo que explicaba su reacción con la situación de Lady Phenex, el rubio quizá no lo sabía en el momento pero ese deseo de cuidarla y protegerla no era solo caballerosidad, sin duda todo esto era resultado de la fusión de los poderes de Ashura e Indra en un solo ser dadas las personalidades de anteriores portadores de dichos poderes.

"_Debo admitir que no esperaba lo que paso con Mei-chan, pero no me arrepiento de nada jeje…"_ reía con cara de bobo Naruto recordando las actividades que en más de una ocasión llevo a cabo con dicha pelirroja.

"**Pero hablando en serio Naruto, que piensas hacer con esa mujer ahora, es obvio que te ha estado observando todo este tiempo también"** las palabras de Kurama volvían a la realidad a Naruto.

"_Tengo que hablar con ella definitivamente, hay algo en su aura que me tiene inquieto y estoy seguro que lo has notado también Kurama, con la habilidad empática que tenemos no podemos sentir gran hostilidad en ella, pero hay momentos en que sienten como chispazos de energía en ella y provocan cierta distorsión en su poder y en esos momentos es cuando se siente hostilidad, es como si alguien alterara su poder…"_ Naruto venia pensando desde un tiempo atrás que el comportamiento de Grayfia en ocasiones era errático y pudo identificar los momentos en los que pasaba, era cuando algún soldado se le ocurría hablar mal de su líder Rizevim.

**Al día siguiente**

Con lo pensado la noche anterior Naruto estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan y descubrir el misterio que era la peliplateada para él, solo había un problema…

Los Nervios…

Naruto estaba nervioso detrás de la barra este día, no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo con su encuentro con Grayfia, se cuestionaba si tal vez lo habrían descubierto ya que era más que obvio que ella lo había estado observando y eso lo mantenía en alerta.

"**Quieres dejar de temblar de una buena vez Naruto, ¡Das vergüenza!"** le reprochaba Kurama a su anfitrión, no podía creer lo nervioso que estaba Naruto, el sujeto que se puso en medio de una batalla de los 3 sannin legendarios, que se enfrentó a Orochimaru por si solo cuando era un niño debilucho, a la amenaza de Akatsuki, a una armada de shinobis legendarios revividos por el **Edo Tensei**, a Madara Uchiha y a la mismísima Kaguya prácticamente sin miedo y aquí estaba temblando como una hoja en el viento por solo hablar con una mujer, mujer que dicho sea de paso Naruto podía vencer.

Justo en esos momentos y como de costumbre Grayfia entro al bar y fue a su mesa de siempre, no pudo evitar voltear a la barra y cruzar mirada con el rubio que la veía atentamente, esta solo sonrió y se sentó, rápidamente se acercó una joven mesera con ella.

"Buen día Grayfia-sama, que le gustaría beber." La mesera le hablo con respeto a la peliplateada ya que se lo había ganado al defenderlas en algunas ocasiones.

"Buen día Mily-san, lo usual por favor" respondía simplemente Grayfia con una sonrisa, la ahora nombrada Mily era una joven mesera hija del dueño del lugar con cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos color miel, bonita figura esbelta ataviada con algo similar a la vestimenta de las maid francesas solo con la falda más larga y su delantal color azul y zapatillas blancas.

"Martini Seco con dos aceitunas, de inmediato Grayfia-sama." Respondía la linda mesera confirmando la bebida de la mujer recibiendo una afirmación de la misma.

Mily se apartó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la barra, "Lo usual para Grayfia-sama, Minato-san."

"Seguro Mily-chan" 'Minato' respondía con una sonrisa, "pero podrías hacerme un favor".

"¿Qué se le ofrece Minato-san?" con algo de confusión respondía.

"Atiende por unos momentos la barra, yo le llevare su bebida a Gr-Grayfia-san." Respondía 'Minato' maldiciéndose por el leve tartamudeo al final denotando su nerviosismo.

Mily vio esto y no pudo evitar una leve risita, "¿Así que por fin se acercara a hablarle a Grayfia-sama? Pensamos que jamás lo haría Minato-san" Las palabras de Mily solo sonrojaron al rubio aún más al darse cuenta que sus compañeros del bar habían notado su interés en la mujer de cabello plateado, "vaya Minato-san yo me hare cargo de la barra y buena suerte"

Grayfia miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana del bar como la gente iba y venía tratando de sobrellevar sus vidas bajo el yugo de la Old Maou Faction cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a su mesa, esperando a la mesera con su bebida una voz la sorprendió.

"Martini Seco con dos aceitunas para la dama" anunciaba su llegada 'Minato' sorprendiendo un poco a Grayfia, "espero que sea de su agrado"

Grayfia volteo a ver al rubio delante de ella y aunque fuera por unos segundos pudo apreciarlo por fin de cerca, su rostro atractivo su ropa ajustada que no hacía nada por ocultar los músculos de los brazos, Naruto noto esto y sonrió al notar como Grayfia lo estudiaba.

Grayfia lo miro finalmente a los ojos y pudo sentir una enorme calidez en esos orbes color azul zafiro que con solo verlos la hacían sentir segura y tranquila y le hablo "Sinceramente pensé que jamás tomarías el valor de acercarte a mí, ¿No quieres tomar asiento? A menos que estés muy ocupado…"

"Claro me estoy tomando un descanso después de todo, y siempre hay tiempo para hablar con una mujer tan linda como usted, Grayfia-sama." Le contestaba el rubio con caballerosidad para no comenzar con el pie izquierdo con la linda peliplateada.

Grayfia sonrió al principio con su respuesta pero la forma en que se dirigió a ella al final la hizo fruncir el ceño levemente por el tono formal, "No seas tan formal conmigo por favor."

Naruto asintió, "me imagino que tanta formalidad por parte de tus soldados y la gente en general puede ser cansado a largo plazo, aunque debes admitir que no puedes culparlos, tienes un poder demoniaco impresionante y tu aura de elegancia y belleza intimidan a muchas personas, Grayfia."

Grayfia escuchaba atenta las palabras del rubio sentado con ella y asentía estando de acuerdo pero las últimas dos cosas que dijo de ella la tomaron por sorpresa y se sonrojo levemente ante los halagos y el hecho que dijo su nombre sin honoríficos de respeto.

"Veo que para ti eso no es problema por la forma en que me hablas y halagas tanto Minato-san." Contesto Grayfia ruborizando un poco a 'Minato'.

"Jamás he sido alguien que use honoríficos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, me hacen sentir incomodo, ¿Pero cómo es que sabes mi nombre si no me he presentado?" hablaba ya con menos nerviosismo 'Minato' cuestionando a la bella dama delante suyo.

Grayfia sonrió a la explicación y pregunta del rubio, "Se lo pregunte a Mily-san el otro día, no eres el único que ha estado observando Minato-san, por eso me preguntaba si algún día te acercarías."

Con forme pasaba el tiempo seguían conversando prácticamente ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, llegando incluso a temas algo personales como sus gustos y pasatiempos y algo de su vida en el pasado, Naruto le contaba algunas cosas que hizo de niño cambiando solo algunos detalles y le dijo sus gustos por la jardinería, la elaboración de bebidas y el entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades, Grayfia estaba sorprendida por el joven de ojos azules ya que eran justos y pasatiempos poco comunes para alguien que parecía estar hecho para el combate según su fisionomía y se sintió en confianza como para contarle sus propios gustos como lo eran leer y algo de astronomía por lo que le gustaba viajar al mundo humano cuando podía y relajarse viendo las estrellas, además tenían el gusto en común de entrenar para pulir sus habilidades.

En el transcurso del tiempo el padre de Mily quien estaba al tanto de la misión del rubio vio que Naruto había hecho contacto con Grayfia y le ordeno a Mily llevarle bebidas a la pareja de la mesa.

"Grayfia-sama, Minato-san, aquí tienen sus bebidas Martini Seco y un Vesper son cortesía de la casa," decía la linda mesera con una sonrisa y ambos voltearon a la barra donde el dueño del lugar se había hecho cargo y ambos asintieron a lo que el hombre mayor solo les dio una sonrisa.

La plática iba muy bien entre ambos y decidieron salir del bar y caminar por la ciudad ganándose miradas incrédulas de muchos soldados y la poca gente civil que circulaba aun por las calles de la ciudad, Naruto se dejaba guiar por Grayfia y veía como inconscientemente ella caminaba solo por las calles principales de la ciudad donde los daños a los edificios eran mínimos y le parecía extraño y fue cuando ella decidió hablar, "Es bueno que la gente trate de llevar sus vidas de forma relativamente normal pese a que la ciudad fue recientemente tomada por nosotros, espero que pronto entiendan que la Old Maou Faction solo quiere lo mejor para la raza de los demonios y dejen de seguir a los rebeldes"

Naruto la veía con incredulidad, "¿De verdad crees lo que estás diciendo Grayfia?" le decía Naruto provocando una mirada de confusión en la peliplateada.

"¿A qué te refieres Minato-san?"

"Grayfia las cosas no son como las estás viendo, ignoro si estas informada o no, pero supongo que sabes que tienen gente creando las Lágrimas Phenex para ustedes ¿Sí?" pausaba Naruto esperando la respuesta de Grayfia y esta asintió a sus palabras y prosiguió, "¿Y sabes que esas personas lo están haciendo bajo la presión de tener familiares puestos como rehenes y si no crean las lágrimas serán asesinados?"

Ante lo que decía el rubio a su lado Grayfia estaba con algo de shock, según las propias palabras de Rizevim la misma gente se había ofrecido a apoyarlos en su batalla con los rebeldes y escuchar que lo hacen porque sus familias están de rehenes para ella era algo imposible, Rizevim jamás le había mentido, desde la exterminación de su clan durante la gran guerra y que él los acogió a ella y a su hermano para servirle y en un futuro restaurar el clan, cuando comenzó a tener pensamientos que la hacían dudar de Rizevim ahí lo vio Naruto, detrás del cuello de Grayfia un ligero brillo se hizo presente y provoco una alteración en el poder de Grayfia que le causo un ligero dolor en la cabeza y su semblante cambio ligeramente a uno más serio.

"Creo que estas mal informado Minato-san, Rizevim-sama me informo claramente que la gente estaba tan agradecida por la liberación de la ciudad que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudarnos contra los rebeldes en esta guerra." Con finalidad hablaba Grayfia y Naruto podía ver que no presentaba ninguna duda en su voz y esto confirmaba sus sospechas, Grayfia estaba siendo controlada de alguna manera para hacerla un títere obediente y tenía que hacer algo, pudo ver en la base del cuello una especie de runa que se ilumino cuando Grayfia comenzó a tener dudas.

Ella obviamente ignoraba esto porque a pesar de haber presentado claros signos de dolor al activarse la runa después actuó como si nada.

Naruto solo suspiro ante este desarrollo y tomo la decisión de liberarla del control de Rizevim, "Grayfia, perdóname por esto pero tengo que hacerlo".

Las palabras de su rubio acompañante la hicieron voltear a verlo y al mirarlo a los ojos, ya no eran los hermosos ojos azul zafiro que asociaba con el cantinero, sus ojos habían cambiado y ahora eran purpuras con una especie de anillos en ellos y con algo parecido a comas en ellos, comenzaron a girar rápidamente, Grayfia de inmediato se puso en alerta pero una vez has mirado a esos ojos estas bajo su poder y así un susurro de Naruto diciendo _"Duerme"_ fue suficiente para hacer que la peliplateada comenzara a cerrar los ojos cayendo inconsciente.

Antes que cayera al suelo Naruto la sostuvo entre sus brazos y rápidamente desapareció del lugar donde se encontraban reapareciendo en la habitación donde el dormía.

Minutos más tarde Naruto observaba a Grayfia dormir debatiéndose sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, verla dormir tan plácidamente le causaba vacilar en la decisión q había tomado, después de inspeccionar las runas en el cuello de Grayfia eran similares a los sellos que se usaban en los esclavos para tener obediencia absoluta, pero también había una runa que modificaba la memoria, en algún punto de su vida ocurrió algo que seguro Rizevim no quiere que Grayfia recuerde, el problema viene cuando la runa sea liberada, la persona experimentara esa memoria retenida y si es algo traumático como Naruto sospecha ella se verá obligada a revivir todas las experiencias vividas en ese momento, lo único que Naruto podía hacer al respecto es suplicar que pueda soportarlas y estar ahí cuando ella despierte para apoyarla si se lo permite.

"**Veo que de verdad te preocupas por ella Naruto, pero ya no puedes retractarte, mas sabiendo lo que le han hecho hasta ahora"** La voz de Kurama reverberaba en la cabeza de Naruto tratando de darle ánimos y recordándole el propósito de esto.

"_Lo se Kurama, no me he retractado, solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto y que sea lo que sea que voy a liberar en su memoria no sea demasiado para ella y que me perdone por hacer esto…"_ decía esto Naruto tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a Kurama.

Sin mediar más palabra entre los dos Naruto se puso a trabajar en la situación a la mano, puso su mano tras el cuello de Grayfia y activo su poder del Rikudou Sennin para romper las runas en ella de la forma más cuidadosa posible, fue relativamente fácil, las runas no presentaron gran batalla para el poderoso chacra de Naruto, una vez desaparecieron las runas del cuello de Grayfia un tenue brillo plateado rodeo a la hermosa mujer y sucedió lo que Naruto esperaba, el rostro de Grayfia cambio de placentero a mostrar una mueca de incomodidad y dolor, los parpados de sus ojos aun cerrados mostraban como si se estuvieran moviendo, comenzó a sudar y a respirar agitadamente.

_**Sueño de Grayfia **_

_Grayfia repentinamente se encontraba caminando por lo que ella reconoció como la antigua casa principal del Clan Lucifuge, lugar donde no había estado desde muchos años atrás, más específicamente desde la noche donde su clan fue masacrado brutalmente por los demonios rebeldes que se oponían a su amo Rizevim y este los alcanzo a rescatar a su hermano y a ella al enterarse del ataque, sospecho de inmediato que era alguna especie de sueño/recuerdo suyo ya que se veía a si misma con su aspecto actual al pasar por las ventanas de los pasillos y se preguntaba porque estaba reviviendo un recuerdo tan doloroso._

_Saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos del lugar comenzaba a sentir un profundo sentimiento de incomodidad, mirando por las ventanas veía que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no corría ni una brisa de viento y prácticamente no había ningún sonido en el ambiente, de pronto le vino el pensamiento que todo estaba justo como aquella noche y procedió a correr al salón principal donde ella sabía encontraría a su padre… justo como aquella noche…_

_Pero al llegar al salón se topó con una escena completamente diferente a la que recordaba, ella sabía que al cruzar las puertas del salón principal se encontraría con su padre y resto de familia muertos y su hermano y ella muy mal heridos por un grupo de rebeldes que había atacado la casa por sorpresa, pero no, lo que vio la dejo en un shock muy grande y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca tratando de opacar un grito de terror, lo que veía frente a ella fue a ella más niña de rodillas sobre el suelo llorando libremente, su hermano parado junto a ella con una mirada impasible, frente a ellos Rizevim sosteniendo a su padre por el cuello, visiblemente al padre de Grayfia le faltaba ya un brazo por donde sangraba profusamente pero estaba consciente viendo directamente a los ojos de Rizevim, este le reclamaba al patriarca Lucifuge "La verdad no entiendo que les llevo a desobedecerme, de no haber sido tan obstinados y lo hubieran obedecido nada de esto habría sido necesario" decía Rizevim con cierto pesar en sus palabras que claramente no reflejaba en su rostro, del cual no borraba su siniestra sonrisa y sus ojos fríos como el mismo hielo que producían los miembros del clan._

"_¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí sin que lo notáramos?" con mucha dificultad hablaba el patriarca Lucifuge "En cuanto decidimos no seguirte en tus locuras modificamos nuestra barrera, ni siquiera tu podías entrar sin que nos alertáramos pe-" sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por la risa fría de Rizevim._

"_Para ser catalogado como un demonio de gran inteligencia eres bastante estúpido, ¿No notas algo raro en esta habitación?" inquiría Rizevim y el líder Lucifuge a cómo puede mira alrededor de la habitación y lo nota, Euclid miraba todo lo que transcurría sin inmutarse, en lugar de tratar de ayudarlo por inútil que fuera el intento solo estaba ahí de pie, pero lo que aterraba a su padre era la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Euclid en su rostro, era todo lo que el hombre mayor necesitaba para darse cuenta, fue su propio hijo el que facilito la entrada de Rizevim sin ser detectado y propicio el ataque sobre su propia sangre._

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste Euclid?" pero no obtuvo respuesta del pequeño, solo mas risa de parte de Rizevim. _

"_El pequeño resulto ser más inteligente que todos ustedes, su lealtad a mi es incuestionable, HAHAHA"_

_La pequeña Grayfia siempre inteligente entendió rápidamente las palabras del súper demonio y volteo a ver a su hermano con terror plasmado en su rostro, lo que vio fueron los ojos fríos de su hermano clavados en ella sin parpadear y le da una sonrisa perturbadora que provoca que la pequeña Grayfia retroceda por el miedo que le provoca su hermano._

"_¡Sujétala, no permitas que escape Euclid!" con voz autoritaria ordenaba Rizevim a lo que Euclid obedeció sin chistar y sostuvo a su hermana con gran fuerza y que a pesar que Grayfia siempre fue más poderosa que él, en el estado de shock que se encontraba no podía oponerse al agarre de su hermano que la dejo completamente sometida en el piso._

_Su padre veía todo esto completamente impotente y con los ojos llenos de dolor al ver a su propia sangre traicionarlos vilmente, Rizevim al ver esto sentía una enorme satisfacción, le encanta provocar estos sentimientos en sus oponentes, llevarlos al punto de desesperación y derrota total, física y mental._

"_Vamos no pongas esa cara, nada le pasara a tu hija… al menos por ahora, una vez acabemos con estos estúpidos rebeldes habrá que repoblar el clan Lucifuge Hahaha…"_

_Tanto la Grayfia pequeña y la mayor que veía todo con ojos llenos de horror se perturbaron de sobre manera al ver como Euclid se relamía los labios ante las palabras de Rizevim, dando un mensaje claramente horrible de lo que le esperaba a Grayfia en el futuro._

_Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al escuchar un asqueroso sonido provocado por la explosión de la cabeza del líder del clan Lucifuge a manos de Rizevim que jamás perdió su horrible sonrisa, la Grayfia adulta caía de rodillas al ver la muerte de su padre y tanto ella como su yo más pequeña no podían evitar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, Rizevim dejaba caer el cuerpo sin cabeza como si fuera un saco de basura sin importancia y comenzó a caminar hacia Grayfia y Euclid que aun la sostenía con fuerza, provocaba que el terror de la pequeña Grayfia se intensificara._

_La Grayfia mayor estaba completamente estupefacta ante todo lo que había presenciado, pero su shock dio paso a la confusión, ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de esto? Ella recordaba la muerte de su familia de forma diferente, a manos de un grupo de los rebeldes que se oponían a las herederos legítimos de los Maou y se ensañaron con el Clan Lucifuge por ser los siervos directos de Lucifer, en este caso el heredero del Maou Lucifer, Rizevim, pero su confusión fue aclarada con la siguiente acción de Rizevim._

_Al llegar delante de la pequeña Grayfia que lo miraba con terror, este volteo a ver a Euclid y le toco la cabeza, "Bien hecho Euclid, has probado una vez más tu lealtad, estoy complacido," el pequeño solo le sonreía de forma perturbadora complacido por el elogio de su amo, "Ahora encarguémonos de tu hermana para que sea una esclava obediente y sumisa, ¿No crees?" continuaba Rizevim reflejando la misma sonrisa que Euclid portaba._

"_Si, Rizevim-sama" respondía el pequeño Euclid a las palabras de Rizevim, y este procedió a crear un círculo mágico en sus manos y toco la base del cuello de la pequeña Grayfia, esta dio un grito horrible de dolor mientras las runas del sello de esclavitud y obediencia eran marcadas en ella y después de unos minutos caía completamente inconsciente._

"_Euclid, implante en su mente la historia falsa de la que hablamos antes, así que cuando despierte tendrás que corroborar su historia, ¿Entendido?" ordenaba Rizevim dando vuelta y saliendo de la habitación con rumbo desconocido._

"_Si mi señor" respondió Euclid levantándose y llevándose a Grayfia a su habitación._

_La Grayfia mayor estaba en completo estado de shock, su mano se había dirigido inconscientemente a la parte posterior de su cuello rozando con sus dedos el lugar donde vio que Rizevim le aplicaba las runas, recordó que cuando ella despertó su hermano le conto lo que había sucedido, que ella se desmallo en el salón en cuanto Rizevim los salvo del ataque, Grayfia siempre tuvo dudas de lo que Euclid le decía y de las palabras del mismo Rizevim, pero siempre había algo que la hacía cambiar de opinión y creer fielmente lo que decían, jurando su lealtad al descendiente del Maou Lucifer y entrenando extenuantemente para enfrentarse al grupo rebelde y vengar a su familia._

_Ahora entendía todo, su vida después de esa fatídica noche había sido una mentira labrada por Rizevim y su propio hermano._

_Tantas emociones de golpe, dolor, depresión, traición, frustración, la sensación de soledad al ver que no podía confiar ni en su hermano, estaban siendo demasiado para la mente de Grayfia y esto se apreciaba en la habitación en la que se encontraba que se sacudía fuertemente y comenzaba a derrumbarse, de repente se sintió rodeada por un extraño pero cálido brillo dorado y se percató de un par de brazos que la rodeaban y giro su rostro levemente para toparse con el rubio que había ocupado su mente en días pasados que le miraba con ternura y simpatía, lo que llamo la atención de la peliplateada eran sus ojos purpura con anillos concéntricos y con comas en ellos, recordó de inmediato donde fue que vio esos ojos por última vez, "¿Minato?" susurro la hermosa demonio con confusión._

_Naruto le sonrió tranquilamente y asintió con su cabeza, "No te preocupes Grayfia-chan, yo estoy aquí contigo no estás sola"_

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Grayfia estallara por completo en llanto y se aferrara al cuerpo de Naruto como si este fuera a desaparecer y dejarla sola si lo soltaba, Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo paso y no le importaba, solo quería estar ahí para la demonio peliplateada ya que se sentía culpable por hacerla pasar por estos recuerdos una vez más, vio como Grayfia se calmaba gracias tanto a su presencia como al aura de su chacra de los 6 caminos y estaba cayendo inconsciente pero antes que eso pasara le susurro "Cuando despiertes tenemos que hablar Grayfia-chan, por ahora descansa, yo estaré ahí cuando abras tus ojos de nuevo, jamás te dejare sola." Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente provocando una leve sonrisa en la hermosa mujer que sostenía en sus brazos._

_Grayfia cayo inconsciente y el mundo de sus recuerdos desapareció._

_**Fin del sueño**_

**Durante el sueño de Grayfia **

Naruto la tomo de la mano y esta inmediatamente la apretó con fuerza, Naruto tuvo q reforzar su mano con chacra para evitar que pulverizara sus huesos, no sabiendo que hacer para clamar a la bella demonio sufriendo delante suyo no pudo pensar en nada más que tratar de cubrirla con su chacra de los 6 caminos pero aun así el estrés que presentaba Grayfia era demasiado, Naruto inconscientemente activo su Rinne-sharingan y sus comas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad y repentinamente se encontraba dentro del subconsciente de la peliplateada en su estado base, siguió los caminos de la mansión donde se encontraba y llego hasta las dobles puertas del salón principal, las abrió levemente con cuidado para no alertar a Grayfia de su presencia ya que no sabía cómo podría afectarle el verlo ahí en esos momentos, Naruto vio todo lo acontecido en el recuerdo de Grayfia y de no ser porque sabía que solo era un sueño/recuerdo lo que veía delante suyo pudo contener las ganas de hacer pedazos a Rizevim en esos momentos, pero juro que los haría pagar tanto al súper demonio como a Euclid por el daño que le hicieron a Grayfia, cuando todo termino y las imágenes de Euclid y Rizevim desaparecieron de la habitación ya no pudo soportar más ver a Grayfia en ese estado a punto de colapsar completamente y activando su estado de los 6 caminos dentro del subconsciente de Grayfia se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla, esto pareció funcionar tanto dentro del recuerdo como fuera en el mundo real ya que la respiración de Grayfia se empezó a calmar y su rostro se relajaba poco a poco hasta que pronto volvió a dormir tranquilamente.


End file.
